Heartless
by MonsterTurtleWriter99
Summary: In this fanfiction, Leonardo (TMNT) meets a teenage sea monster named Lagoona Blue (MH), and they begin to fall in love with each other. But a teenage turtle named Kayla tries to get in the way of their relationship, causing struggles for the two. While this happens, three of Lagoona's friends begin to fall for Leo's brothers. What will happen on this scary sweet story?
1. Chapter 1: The Fun Begins

One fine, and dark, night at New York City, the Turtles were doing a solo evening patrol.  
Leonardo was running along the rooftops of NYC, heading home.  
He suddenly heard a noise. He pulled out his double katana from his sheath. "Geez, you're so jumpy." said a female voice.  
Leo recognized that voice. He turned around, and saw Shredder's daughter, Karai. She was charging towards him with her katana in her hand.  
"Karai, I don't have time for this." Leo said, fighting her. "Come on, Leo. I just want to have some fun." she said, trying to persuade him into fighting her some more. "Sorry, Karai. I'm done with your games." Leo said firmly. "Whatever." Karai said, and she disappeared.

"I don't know who she is, but I hate her guts." said a female voice. Leo didn't know it was. "Whoever you are, It's not funny." Leo said. There was a figure in the distance, who then later, showed itself in a brief moment. It was a female mutant turtle, who looked almost like Raph, Leo's younger brother. She had deep navy blue eyes, a lightning bolt shaped chip on her plastron, noticeable eyelashes, and a sky blue ninja mask.  
"I'm not trying to be funny." the female turtle said, crossing her arms.  
"Still." Leo said. "I'm sorry, Blue Eyes. I don't think we've met properly." the turtle said, with a bit of a tone.  
"You know, 'Blue Eyes' has a name you know, and it's Leonardo. My brothers call me-" Leo said, before he was rudely interrupted.  
"Leon?" the turtle girl asked. Leo did a face palm, "Leo!"  
"I was close, wasn't I? Name's Kayla." said the turtle. "I like you, Leo. I'll see you around." Kayla said, with an awkward smirk. She quickly left, jumping to the water tower, and ran behind it.  
Leo just rolled his eyes and left, heading home. "Someday, Leo. You'll understand." Kayla said. She left to head home as well.  
Karai overheard the whole thing. "She seems like trouble." she said. "Two can play that game." She pulled out a Kraang teleportation device and activated it, and set it to a destination where all necessary fun is always needed. When she pressed a button, she suddenly disappeared in a flash.

Karai later found herself on the rooftops of an unfamiliar place. She jumped rooftop to rooftop, until she saw the first house that didn't have any lights on.  
Karai peeked inside of the window which revealed a bedroom, which is a bedroom of a teenager. She quickly opened the window, and jumped inside the bedroom. This bedroom had light blue walls with an ocean blue wave pattern, one window, a door, and three posters (one with six monster looking teenage girls, one with the turtles, and one with a skull wearing a pink bow).  
Karai also saw a pearl white work desk with two pictures, one with four teenage girls wearing similar 'make-up' from the first poster and fun looking clothes, and the other with two girls who looked similar. Karai saw that both photos had the same girl on them, a blonde haired girl, with blue hair highlights, green eyes, freckles, and pale looking skin.  
On the first photo, the blonde hair teen was with three other girls, who were her friends (The first one had dark brown hair, 'hazel' eyes, dark 'skin', and 'cat' ears. Another girl had black hair with pink hair streaks, lavender eyes, pale skin, and a heart shaped mark on her right cheek. The last one had black and white hair, a blue eye (left) and a green eye (right), and a scar on her left cheek).  
The second photo had the blonde haired girl with another girl that looked almost like her.  
Karai saw a pearl white bed with a water mattress, and there was a girl sleeping. She knew that she had to be quiet, so she won't wake the sleeping girl. She quickly grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper, and wrote a quick, little note.  
Karai quickly jumped out of the window, and carefully closed it. "Like I said, Kayla. Two can play that game." Karai whispered to herself. She activated the teleportation device, and quick as a flash, Karai was gone.

"I've been running away from her, Leo." a girl said.  
"Why?" Leo asked.  
"She's obsessed with you! Don't you get it? That's why she's-" The girl said, before she was interrupted by someone trying to take her away. "HEY! LET ME GO!" the girl screamed. "LEO! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP!" the girl cried. Leo grabbed his katanas as he was running towards the girl's direction. "Sorry, Leo. I'm going to take her to a place where you'll never see her again." the shadowed figure said, evilly. The female figure dragged the girl away, into the shadows. "NOOOOOOOO!" Leo cried.

"AH!" a girl cried, as she shot up from her bed. She had curly blonde hair with blue hair streaks, and a curled set of bangs that was slightly covering her left eye. She had light blue skin, and freckles along her cheeks. She took off her sleeping mask, and revealed two seaweed green eyes.  
She was wearing pajamas, and she looked DEAD TIRED.  
"It's just a bad dream, It's just a bad dream." she said to herself.  
Suddenly, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Lagoona? Are you okay?" a girl's voice asked. "Yea, I'm okay, I guess." Lagoona said, nervously.

The door opened, and three teenage girls entered the room.  
One had black and white hair (her bangs are pulled back into a bump), mint-green skin, neck bolts, a scar on her left cheek, a blue eye and a green eye, and stitches on her upper left arm, lower arms, right thigh, left lower leg, and right ankle.  
The second girl had black hair with pink streaks (her hair is pulled back in ponytails), deep lavender eyes, pointed ears, noticeable vampire fangs, pink skin, and a heart shaped mark on her right cheek.  
The last girl had curly brown hair, yellow eyes, noticeable fangs, werewolf ears, and brown skin/fur. They were all were pajamas and had their sleeping masks on their heads.

"I heard a scream." said the vampire girl, looking concerned. "Sorry, Draculaura. I had a really bad dream." Lagoona said. "No need to apologize, ghoul!" the werewolf girl said, with a tired smile. "What was your nightmare about, anyways?" Draculaura asked.  
"Can you tell us who was in it?" the Frankenstein girl asked excitedly. The werewolf got annoyed, and smacked her in the back of the head. "Shut up, Frankie!" she silently screamed.  
"OW! Clawdeen! That hurt so freaking bad!" Frankie said, rubbing the back of her head. "Enough, you guys!" Draculaura hissed. "Sorry." Frankie and Clawdeen said at the same time.

"My dream had me, some mysterious shadowed figure, and," Lagoona said, and then she pointed at her TMNT poster. "Him." Her three Ghoulfriends all turned, and looked at Lagoona's poster. She was pointing at, "Leonardo?" Frankie asked. "Yes." Lagoona said.  
"What was going on between you and Leo?" Draculaura asked. "And the shadowed figure guy." Clawdeen asked. "You mean, GIRL?" Lagoona said, correcting her friend.  
"Sorry." Clawdeen said, without hesitation.  
"I was telling Leo about someone I've been trying to run away from." Lagoona started.  
"Who is it?" Frankie asked. "I'm not sure." Lagoona said. "I was about to tell him why, but then, she kidnapped me. And we both disappeared into the shadows, and I never saw Leo again. All I heard was the pain in his voice when he lost me." Lagoona finished, and then, she started crying.  
"Please don't cry, Lagoona." Draculaura said, trying her best to make her feel better. "Thanks, mate." Lagoona said, as she wiped away her tears, and hugging her friend.

"Hey, Lagoona?" Frankie asked. "Yes?" Lagoona replied. "Since when did you start getting notes from 'K'?" Frankie asked, as she held up a note, so her friends could see.  
Lagoona grabbed the note, and read it aloud for her friends to hear.  
"To the 'Sleeping Teenage Girl', I want you to come to New York City, and help a certain someone with something, but he doesn't know about this. I need your help. -K."  
"Okay, who the howl is 'K', and why does she want YOU to go to NYC?" Clawdeen asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't know, but I going anyways!" Lagoona said firmly. "If you're going, we're going, too!" Frankie said.  
"I bet 'K' doesn't mind if I bring friends." Lagoona said, smiling to her friends.  
"Oh! I hope we see the Turtles!" Frankie said, excitedly. "Keep dreaming, Frankie." Clawdeen said, rolling her eyes. "Yea, says the ghoul was has a crush on Raphael!" Frankie teased. "Ooooooooooooo!" Lagoona and Draculaura said, like Clawdeen did something bad. Clawdeen's face was flushed red with embarrassment.  
"It's okay, Clawdeen, we all have a fan crush on the Turtles." Frankie said, trying to make Clawdeen less embarrassed. Clawdeen sighed, and calmly said, "Thanks, Frankie."  
"We should go back to sleep. We kind of have a big day ahead of us right now." Draculaura said, with a smile. "Yea. We should." Clawdeen said, yawning.  
"Night, Lagoona!" Clawdeen said as she left her bedroom. "See you tomorrow, Miss. Leonardo Fan!" Frankie said, teasing her. "Good night, Lagoona." Draculaura said. "Good Night, guys!" Lagoona said, with a tired smile.  
Lagoona threw herself back onto her bed. As she closed her eyes, she said to herself, "Oh, Sealena, I wish you were here."


	2. Chapter 2: Here Come the Monsters!

Lagoona felt someone shaking her. "Lagoona, Lagoona. Wake up." Clawdeen whispered. Lagoona removed her sleeping mask, and sleepily asked, "Clawdeen, What time is it?" Clawdeen was all dressed with her brown hair neatly brushed and curled, wearing her black and purple fashion coat, her knee - high pink stockings, a black necklace with three gold claws, a sparkly pink top with black claw marks, a gold studded black belt, and gray and purple strapped sandal platform boots.

"7:45. We've got to get to the scare-port in 45 minutes, so stopping moving like a zombie, and pick up the undead pace!" Clawdeen answered. "CRIKEY!" Lagoona said, immediately waking up.  
She went to her closet, and picked out her hoodie vest, her dress, her golden pearl bracelet, titanium earrings, and her translucent blue platform flats.  
Lagoona quickly ran to her bathroom, and when she opened the door, she noticed Frankie applying electric blue lipstick on her lips.  
"Oh my, ghoul! I'm sorry, Frankie!" Lagoona said in a rushed voice. "It's okay. I'll finish putting on my lipstick in your room." Frankie said with a smile.  
She was wearing a green plaid dress with short fishnet sleeves, a studded lightning bolt belt, with lightning bolt earrings (with a cute little stitch on the chain of the earring), a silver bracelet, a black tie with white polka dots and a gray Monster High skullette pin, and black heels with a black strap, and a white strap. Lagoona finally got dressed, and all she needs to do was to pack some of her things.  
She dashed out of the bathroom, and into her room, zooming past Draculaura, who was wearing a pink vest shirt with white lace, long fishnet sleeves with lace trimming, a white skirt, fishnet leggings, and pink boots with a gray heel, black ribbon, and a black "shoelace" from the top of her boot, to the top of her ankles.

"Lagoona?" Draculaura asked. "What's the rush?" Frankie asked. Lagoona grabbed her suitcase, and she started packing some of her clothes, shoes, her sleeping mask, pajamas, slippers, a hairbrush, her diary, and moisturizer.  
She went to her closet, and picked up a tin box with the Monster High skullette.  
She opened up the box, and inside were pictures of Lagoona and her friends. She picked out a picture with her and a sea monster that looked like her. The sea monster wore a blue dress with a pink mermaid bikini, a short back fishnet vest with short sleeves, glossy pink leggings, blue sandals, a pink earring and a green earring, and a pink three bangle bracelet.

A tear went down on Lagoona's cheek when she looked at the picture. "Is it-" Draculaura asked. Lagoona nodded. "A picture of me and Sealena. Yes it is." Lagoona said weakly. Frankie came over to Lagoona's side, and hugged her. "I'm sorry." she whispered.  
"Sealena said she was coming back. Why hasn't she come back from her trip. I brutally miss her." Lagoona said, with sadness in her voice.  
"She'll come back. I know it." Clawdeen said. Lagoona put the picture of her and Sealena back inside the tin case, and packed it in her suitcase.  
"We'll grab some breakfast at the scare-port café." Draculaura said. "Good idea, Miss Donatello Fan." Frankie said, teasing her friend. Clawdeen just rolled her eyes.  
"Let's get our suitcases. Our flight to New York lives in about an hour and 10 minutes." Lagoona said. The four ghouls left Lagoona's house with their suitcases packed with clothes, shoes, hair brushes, care products, make up, and their diaries.  
"Look out, New York City. Here come the Monsters!" Frankie said. The others just laughed at Frankie's silly comment, and so did Frankie.

The ghouls arrived at the scare-port, and grabbed 4 creepuccinos and 4 muffins at the scare-port's coffee shop. There was a half an hour left before the plane leaves for New York.  
Draculaura orders the plane tickets, and while the ghouls were waiting for the elapsed time of their flight to shorten, they all watched an episode of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" (the episode was "Invasion of the Squirrelaniods").  
"Wow! That was a voltageous episode!" Frankie said, as the ghouls gathered their luggage. "I know, right?" Lagoona said with a smile. "I LOVED the part when Raph's brothers pranked him on doing surgery on him!" Frankie said, laughing.  
"Well, I didn't." Clawdeen said, hesitating. "Sure you did." Frankie said, teasing her friend. "You were totally smiling when that part happened." Draculaura said. "Alright. You ghouls got me." Clawdeen said, giving up on lying.  
"But I did like that Raph was by Mikey's side through some parts in the episode." she said, smiling. "I bet all of the Raphael and Michelangelo fans do!" Draculaura said happily.

As soon the ghouls took their seats on the plane, Lagoona took a deep breath, and said, "Ghouls, we are NOT going to admire New York's fantastic view, or think about meeting the TMNT."  
"WHY NOT?" Frankie whined. "Because we need to focus on what 'K' wants from us. From ME." Lagoona answered, sounding a little bit like Leo.  
A half an hour later, the ghouls were doing stuff to keep them from being bored. Frankie was listening to her iPod (which is shaped like a coffin), Draculaura was plugged into her tombstone tablet, Clawdeen was sketching in her journal, and Lagoona was sleeping, dreaming...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A view of a New York City subway focuses on people, texting, talking, listening to music, etc. A girl wearing a deep blue hoodie (with the hood up, hiding her face), pink leggings revealing leg fins, and blue bubble sandals.  
She was just standing in the corner, leaning her head against the subway window. Everything seemed normal, until grey smoke formed in the center of the subway cart. Everyone screamed and freaked out. The hooded girl tried to run away, but something grabbed her arm. When the smoke cleared, the hooded girl was in the hands of a FOOT SOLDIER.  
The girl screamed for help, but everyone was too freaked out to do anything. One of the Foot soldiers dropped another smoke bomb, and as soon the smoke cleared, the Foot Clan and the girl disappeared.

Lagoona shot her eyes open, gasping. "Lagoona? What's wrong?" Clawdeen asked to her friend, who was sitting next to her. "I just had the strangest dream." Lagoona said, putting her hand on her head.  
"What is about LEO again?" Frankie teased, overhearing the conversation. Clawdeen's hand smacked Frankie in the back of the head, slightly hard. "OW!" Frankie screamed. "Stop that! It hurts!"  
"Ghouls! This is serious. My dream had a subway full of people, and the Foot Clan came in, and-" Lagoona said, before one of her friends cut her off.  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait! The Foot Clan?!" Draculaura asked in shock. Lagoona nodded. "And they kidnapped someone." she said. "Who?" Clawdeen, Frankie, and Draculaura all asked at the same time. "I'm not sure" Lagoona said.

Meanwhile in the New York City sewers, Leo is watching reruns of his favorite TV show, "Space Heroes".  
His younger brother, Michelangelo, sitting on the couch, eating pizza. Raphael walks to his older brother's side, and glares at the television. "Have you already seen this episode?" Raph asked, folding his arms. "Yea, I'm just watching reruns." Leo said, answering his brother's question.  
"I know you're watching reruns." Raph said. "Uh, Leo." Mikey said to his older brother. "What is it, Mikey?" Leo asked. "The news is on." Mikey said. Donatello came out of his lab, and sat down next to his little brother.  
The four turtles saw the news report, which was about a subway cart invasion by a bunch of black costumed men.  
"Wait a second. Is that the Foot Clan?" Donnie said, rewinding the program. "What are they doing to that hooded person, dude, whatever?" Mikey asked. "I think it's a girl." Donnie said, correcting his brother. "Oh, he he, I knew that." Mikey said, sheepishly.  
"Sure you did." Raph said, sarcastically. "Do you think we should investigate?" Leo asked Donnie. "I think so. We need to find out why the Foot Clan kidnapped that innocent girl." he answered.  
The Turtles all geared up, and headed up to the surface to investigate, and one of them will be in a major surprise.


	3. Chapter 3: Leo Meets His Match

The Turtles all went top-side to investigate the mysterious subway kidnapping. They were on their way to the subway station, but they had to stay in the shadows, because there were some people still up.  
Meanwhile, a plane landed at an airport, but it wasn't just an ordinary plane, this plane has Lagoona Blue and her friends on board. Frankie and Lagoona were both looking out of the windows. "Oh my ghoul, Oh my ghoul, OH MY GHOUL!" Frankie said, really excitedly.  
"I know, right?" Clawdeen said, looking out of Lagoona's window. Lagoona giggled, and turned her head back towards the window, and then squinted. "Lagoona? What's out there?" Draculaura asked her friend. Lagoona was too distracted to hear her friend. "Lagoona? Did you hear what I just said?" Draculaura impatiently asked. Lagoona did admire the view of New York City, but she felt like she saw four figures on the rooftops of the buildings.  
"Yo! Lagoona!" Clawdeen snapped, trying to get Lagoona's attention. Lagoona snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry, Draculaura." Lagoona said. "Did you say something?" Lagoona asked.  
"What's it like out there? I haven't been to New York, since 1886." Draculaura asked, full of wonder. "Well, there's buildings-" Lagoona said, before Draculaura interrupted her. "I know WHAT New York looks like, but HOW does it look out there? Is it beautiful?" Draculaura said.  
"Yea, it is bootiful." Lagoona said, dreamily. The view was so amazing, Lagoona got kind of distracted. But she couldn't get that thought about the four figures on the rooftops out of her head. "Could it be-? No, it's not possible" Lagoona thought to herself.

At the scare-port, the ghouls gathered their luggage, and Lagoona STILL can't get that thought off of her head. She suddenly blurted out to her friends, "Um, ghouls?" she asked. Frankie Draculaura, and Clawdeen suddenly paused, and turned towards their friend's direction.  
"What?" Frankie asked. "Is there something wrong, Lagoona?" Draculaura asked. "Did you forget something back at Stillness?" Clawdeen asked.  
"No, I didn't leave anything behind. It's just," Lagoona said. She took a deep breath, and asked firmly, "Do you get the feeling that.."  
"That what?" Frankie asked. "Do you get the feeling that the Turtles are REAL?" Lagoona finished.  
Frankie burst out laughing, at Lagoona's 'ridiculous' thought. "Frankie! It's not funny!" Draculaura hissed. "It kind of is!" Frankie said, still laughing. Clawdeen smacked Frankie in the back of her head. "Clawdeen? Seriously! Stop that!" Frankie said, rubbing the back of her head. "I had a good reason to do that." Clawdeen said, folding her arms. Frankie just gave her a 'dirty look'.  
"Lagoona, why would think that?" Draculaura asked. "I saw four figures on the rooftops of the city, and I thought it might be the Turtles." Lagoona said. "That could be a possibility." Clawdeen said.

The ghouls walked out of the scare-port, and into the fascinating NYC night. "Where should we stay?" Clawdeen asked. "The sewers, probably?" Frankie said, joking around. "That's gross!" Draculaura said in disgust. "The Turtles live in the sewers!" Frankie said. "Is there a problem with that?" she asked, in a slightly snappy attitude.  
"Oh, right! I kind of forgot!" Draculaura said, lightly smacking her noggin. "I was kidding around!" Frankie said to Draculaura. "I, uh, kind of knew that." Draculaura fibbed. "Sure you did!" Clawdeen said, sarcastically. "We should stay at that apartment building over there!" Frankie said, pointing at an apartment building.  
"It doesn't seem very far, we could walk there." Lagoona said. The others all sighed in relief. They were sitting in a plane for almost half of the day. Along the way, the ghouls all saw the amazing sites, and they did enjoy it. They also saw a creepy old church (What do you think it is really!?), and seemed to give them chills (in a bad way) down their spines.  
"That church reminds me of Shredder's lair." Clawdeen said, with a tremble in her voice. "What if it is!?" Frankie exclaimed. Draculaura just rolled her eyes about Frankie's comment.  
Before the ghouls reached the apartment building, Lagoona couldn't get that feeling about the Turtles out of her head. She turned around, and saw one of the figures she saw earlier in the plane. She felt like she's seen it before the whole "Going to NYC from K" thing even started.  
Lagoona heard voices for the figures, but couldn't seem to figure out on who they are, because the commotion of the cars on the streets, but she did hear a few words from the figures, such as, "subway" and "investigate".  
"LAGOONA!" Clawdeen called. "Are you coming?" she asked. Lagoona turned to Clawdeen's direction, and then, turned back to the direction to where she saw one of the figures, but they were gone. "Coming!" Lagoona said, running towards Clawdeen's direction.

The ghouls checked into their apartment. Lagoona opened up the window, to let some air in, while the others settled down their luggage. "I don't know about you," Draculaura said, opening her suitcase, and grabbing her bathrobe and slippers. "But I'm gonna take a quick shower." she said with a smile, revealing her fangs. "That's fine with me." Clawdeen said.  
"New York City has to be one of the best places I've been to!" Lagoona said, excitedly. She went to the fire escape, looking at the nighttime view of the fascinating city. "Lagoona, at the scare-port, you said to focus on why 'K' asked us to go to New York, NOT to admire the view of the city!" Clawdeen snapped.  
"I know that!" Lagoona said, smiling. "It's just..." she paused, and turned to her friend. "I've never been to New York City before." Clawdeen just rolled her eyes. "Since when did you grow interest into going to New York?" Frankie asked. "Does it have to do with-" she said before her friend cut her. "The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? No!" Lagoona responded with a laugh and smile.  
"Suit yourself." Frankie said. She and Clawdeen walked away to their rooms, leaving Lagoona in the fire escape. "New York is so beautiful at night." Lagoona said to herself.  
She suddenly heard something that made her turn around. "Hello?" she asked, with a slight tremble in her voice. "Frankie? Draculaura? Clawdeen?" she called to her friends. "This isn't funny, guys!" she said. A smoke bomb dropped in front of her feet, and went off.  
Grey smoke formed around Lagoona, and she starts coughing. "HELP!" she called out. No one seemed to hear or see her, due to the fact smoke was all around Lagoona.  
She felt a hand grab her wrist tightly. "Hey! Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed, as she struggled for that tight grip to let her go. Another hand punched her in the face. Lagoona collapsed, and fell unconscious. The smoke cleared, revealing Karai. She picked up Lagoona, and threw her over her shoulders. Karai carried the teenage sea monster towards the rooftops of New York City.

Lagoona's eyes shot open with shock. She was gasping and coughing heavily, due to some of the smoke getting in her throat. Lagoona got to her feet, and that's when she realized something.  
"Oh, crikey." Lagoona mumbled to herself. "How did I get up here?!" Lagoona said, freaking out. She was looking for someone on the rooftops, so he/she would tell her how she got up there, but then, she saw four figures far away from her, but they were kind of noticeable.  
"HEY! YOU!" Lagoona called, hoping if one of them would help her down from the high rooftops of New York.

"We didn't find a lot of clues, but it might be enough for now." Donnie said. "Let's head home." Raph said, kind of tired. "Yea, I'm beat!" Mikey said.  
Then, Leo heard loud screaming, he turned his head towards the direction to where the sound was coming from. "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." he said.  
"Why?" Raph asked. "I think I hear someone from over there." Leo said. "Let's go check it out!" Raph said, following the sound. Leo stopped his younger brother. "No, I'll go check it out." he said firmly. "Fine, suit yourself." Raph said, with a bit of a tone.

Lagoona's throat was starting to get sore, but she stopped when she saw all four figures gone. She saw three of them walking away, but she didn't know where the fourth one was.  
Lagoona decided to scream for help again, even though she had a sore throat.

Leo was following the sound of the cries for help, but didn't see anyone around.

Lagoona kept crying out for help, but she didn't realize it, but she was so close to the edge of the building, she lost her footing.

Leo suddenly heard screaming, like falling off of a building screaming, and reached to where the screaming was coming from.

Lagoona thought she was going to die, because she was falling off of the building. Lagoona closed her eyes, tightly, and just about five feet off of the building, she felt a tight grip on her wrist. "Gotcha!" a male voice said.  
Lagoona opened her eyes, and saw that she was yards off of the concrete ground. She saw a familiar figure, and she recognized it as the figure she saw earlier before she and the ghouls checked in to the apartment building where they were staying. The figure pulled her up, back onto the building's rooftop.

Lagoona was slightly shaking in fear, and that's when she realized something completely shocking. "Hey, it's okay." the male voice said. "You're safe now." Lagoona felt something on her shoulder, and she quickly opened her eyes. She saw a green hand on her shoulder, and turned her head, and saw something, or someone, that made her hot in the inside.  
She was face-to-face with a turtle. But it wasn't an ordinary turtle, this turtle was Leonardo. She wrapped her arms around Leo, tightly, hugging him. "Thank you." she whispered. Leo had NO idea on what was going on, but he just said, "Uh.. you're welcome?"  
"Sorry about that." Lagoona said, pulling away from the hug. "No, no. You don't need to apologize." Leo said nervously. "You sure?" Lagoona asked, folding her arms.  
"Yea. I'm sure." Leo said. He stared at Lagoona's blazing green eyes. This made Lagoona blush. "Wait, how did you get up here?" Leo asked. "I don't know. Last thing I remember, I was watching the view of the city, and I think a smoke bomb went off. I was grasped on the wrist, and punched in the face." Lagoona said. "Woah, that is weird." Leo said.  
"I KNOW, RIGHT?" Lagoona shrieked, in a questionable way. Leo just stared at her.  
"Where are my manners! My name is Lagoona Blue." Lagoona said, introducing herself to Leo. "I'm Leonardo." Leo said, introducing himself to Lagoona. "My brothers just call me Leo." Lagoona smiled, and thought to herself, "Maybe my mind isn't so crazy after all."

Meanwhile, back at the apartment building, Clawdeen and Frankie came back to the main room, in their pajamas. "Alright, Lagoona. I think it's time for us to head to bed now." Clawdeen said, yawning.  
"Uh, Clawdeen." Frankie said, nudging her. "What, Frankie?" Clawdeen snapped. "Where's Lagoona?" Frankie asked, with a tremble.  
She was pointing at the fire escape, which was where the ghouls last seen Lagoona.  
"LAGOONA!" Clawdeen screamed, running to the fire escape. "Where are you?" she called.  
Draculaura heard the screams, and came out of the bathroom, wearing her bathrobe and slippers.  
"What's going on?" she asked. "Lagoona's missing! That's what's wrong!" Frankie asked.  
"Seriously?" Draculaura asked in shock. "Is Ghoulia Yelps one of the smartest ghouls at Monster High?" Clawdeen asked sarcastically, answering Draculaura's question. "YES! LAGOONA IS MISSING!" Clawdeen screamed in anger.  
"Clawdeen, calm down." Draculaura said. "You're just grouchy right now." she said, in a soothing voice.  
Clawdeen immediately calmed down, realizing that she was overreacting over a smallish thing. "I'm sorry, Draculaura. I don't know what got into me." Clawdeen said, her voice full of guilt.  
"We'll look for clues on the fire escape." Draculaura said. "Wait! How did you know she was at the fire escape?" Frankie asked. "Lucky guess." Draculaura responded, with a smile.  
The three were all looking for clues, until Frankie found something. "Hey ghouls!" she said. Clawdeen and Draculaura ran to her side. "Look what I found." Frankie said, as she picked up the object. "What is it, anyways?" Clawdeen asked. Frankie gave the object to Draculaura.  
Draculaura got a closer look, and her eyes grew wider, with shock, at the sight of the object. "What is it?" Frankie asked. "It's a smoke bomb." Draculaura said. "Do you think she's-?" Clawdeen asked, but she stopped herself. "No, no, no, no! Lagoona!" she said, full of fear. "She's been kidnapped?!" Clawdeen asked in shock. "But who kidnapped her?" Frankie asked.

Meanwhile, on the rooftops, Lagoona was looking around for an exit, with a slightly scared look on her face. "What's wrong?" Leo asked. "I can't get down from here. I don't know how." Lagoona said.  
"I'll help you." Leo said. He grabbed Lagoona, bridal style, and Lagoona held on tight, because she knew it would be a bumpy ride. "Hold on." Leo said. "I am!" Lagoona said, giggling.  
"Where do you live?" Leo asked. "At that apartment building over there." Lagoona said, pointing at the apartment building. "Alright. Let's get you there." Leo said, smiling at Lagoona. She smiled back, blushing a little.  
Leo was jumping, rooftop to rooftop, towards the apartment building. Lagoona held on tight on Leo, and this made him blush a little. Lagoona's heart was skipping a beat throughout the 'ride', and she didn't notice Leo blushing, when she held on tight.  
They stopped on the rooftop of the apartment building. Lagoona let go of her tight grip on Leo. "Well, that was kind of fun." Lagoona said, nervously. Leo just smiled at Lagoona's comment. "You think you can get to your apartment floor?" he asked.  
Lagoona nodded. "Okay." Leo said, and he turned to leave. "Wait." Lagoona said. That one word just slipped out of her throat, and out of her mouth. Leo turned around, facing Lagoona. "What?" he asked. Lagoona was blushing, hard, from looking at Leo, and embarrassed about saying, "Wait." "Never mind." she said, embarrassed.  
"Just, thanks for saving me from falling off of that building, and taking me home." Lagoona said, feeling hot inside. "Oh, uh, you're welcome." Leo said, confused.  
"See you around?" Lagoona asked. "We'll see." Leo responded, winking. Lagoona knew he might have said, "yes".  
"Okay." Lagoona said. "See ya." she smiled, and went down the ladder from the fire escapes on the upper floors. Leo left to head back home, to the lair.  
Lagoona reached to her apartment's fire escape, and heard three familiar voices. "What if Lagoona got kidnapped for something she did?! What if Lagoona kidnapped HERSELF!?" Frankie asked, panicking. "Frankie, calm down. Lagoona's strong, she'll find her way back." Clawdeen said. "Yea! And is there such a thing as kidnapping yourself?" Draculaura asked. Lagoona giggled at Frankie's comments, and said, "I don't think so, love!"  
The ghouls had shocked looks on their faces, and turned around to see Lagoona on the fire escape. "LAGOONA!" They all said, at the same time.  
Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdeen all ran up a gave Lagoona a big hug.  
"Are you okay?" Draculaura asked. "Yea. I'm fine." Lagoona said. "Who 'kidnapped' you?" Clawdeen asked. "I don't know." Lagoona responded, with a confused smile. "How did you get back?" Frankie asked. This question made Lagoona's heart drop. She felt hot inside again, and blushed.  
"Uh, Lagoona?" Frankie asked. "Did you hear me?" she asked again. "Yea. I did." Lagoona said. "So, how DID you get back?" Frankie asked again.  
Lagoona took a deep breath, and said, "He got me back here." The ghouls all exchanged confused looks. "Who got you back here?" Clawdeen asked. "Leonardo did. Leo from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Lagoona said. The ghouls' faces got shocked from hearing those nine little words. "Oh, my ghoul!" they all said.


	4. Chapter 4: Turtles in the Foot

Leo went back to the lair, and saw his brothers waiting for him. Raph came up to him, folding his arms, and glared at his older brother.  
"What took you so long?" Raph asked. Mikey looked up, and saw his older brother back. "LEO! YOU'RE BACK!" he screamed, and ran up as he ran up to Leo.  
Mikey gave Leo a tight "welcome back home" hug, and Leo just sighed (This kind of reminded him of Lagoona hugging him after he saved her from falling off of a building). He pushed his little brother off of him, but Mikey didn't seem to mind being pushed off of Leo.  
"You said you'd be back in a minute, but you took like, 5 minutes!" Raph said, angrily. "I'm sorry, Raph." Leo said. "I can explain." he said.  
"Fine. Go ahead." Raph snapped. "Okay," Leo said. He took a deep breath, and said, "The reason I took so long is that I-" Mikey cut him off. "You WHAT?!" he said, excitedly.  
Leo gave Mikey a 'did you seriously cut me off while I was talking?' look. "I had to save someone." he finished. "Who did you save?" Donnie asked.  
Leo knew if he said 'girl', Raph would be mad at him, because the last time he saved a girl (before meeting Lagoona), the girl was Karai, his nemesis. Leo just took the risk about saying 'girl'.  
"I saved a girl." Leo said. "Was it Karai again?" Raph asked angrily. "No. It was a different girl." Leo said. "What's her name?" Mikey asked. "Her name was Lagoona." Leo said, answering Mikey's question.  
"That's a strange name for a human girl." Donnie said. "Did she freak out?" he asked. "I don't think so." Leo said.  
"Is she a human?" Donnie asked. "No." Leo said. "What did she look like?" Mikey asked. "I want a good visualization of her!" he said. Raph got annoyed, and smacked Mikey on the noggin.  
"OW!" Mikey said, rubbing the top of his head. "Okay," Leo said. He sighed, and tried to remember her face. "She had blue skin with freckles on her cheeks." he started.  
"JUST LIKE ME!" Mikey said, pointing at his freckles. "Except I don't have blue skin." he said.  
Leo gave Mikey the same look from before, and continued. "She also had green eyes, blonde hair with blue streaks, and blue fins on her arms and legs." he said, finishing.  
"I think she might be a sea monster." Donnie said. "I thought those things didn't exist." Raph said. "They might, but I'm not 100% sure." Donnie said.

Meanwhile, in a faraway sewer area, there were 3 female mutant turtles, who looked like Leo, Donnie, and Mikey.  
The first turtle (that looked like Leo) had a blue eye and a green eye, noticeable eyelashes, and an electric blue ninja mask.  
The second turtle (that looked like Donnie) had green eyes, a gap in her front teeth, noticeable eyelashes, and a peach colored mask.  
The last turtle (that looked like Mikey) had brown eyes, faint freckles on her cheeks, noticeable eyelashes, and a lavender mask.  
"Any sign of her, Quinn?" the peach masked turtle asked. The electric blue masked turtle turned towards the peach masked turtle. "Nope, I didn't see her." Quinn (Electric Blue) said. "That's a relief." the lavender masked turtle said.  
"It kind of is." Quinn said. "I can't believe it has been almost a year ago since Kayla lost her mind." The peach masked turtle said. "And it's all my fault." she said, weakly, as she put her hands over her face.  
"Crystal, it's not your fault." the lavender masked turtle said, comforting her sister. "Thanks, Leah." Crystal said, smiling at her sister.  
Suddenly, Quinn heard footsteps. "Shhh! I hear someone coming." she said, shushing her sisters. The footsteps grew louder, and then an eerie female voice crept though the area.  
"Hello, my dear sisters." the voice said. The figure came to the area, and it showed itself from the shadows. The figure was Kayla. "What are YOU doing here?" Quinn snapped. "I live here." Kayla said. "And I have some news for you." she said.  
"Oh great, I can't wait to hear another one of your stories about Lemonardo." Leah said, sarcastically. "His name is LEONARDO, sewer breath!" Quinn said, correcting her sister.  
"No, it's not about Blue Eyes." Kayla said. "I've met someone." she said.  
"That's new." Crystal said, crossing her arms. "COME ON IN!" Kayla called. A female figure in the distance came in the girls' lair. The figure revealed itself to be Karai. "Should I tell them?" she said.  
"Nah, I'll tell 'em." Kayla said. She got up to her feet, and cleared her throat. "I'm forcing every single one of you to join the Foot Clan." she said. Her three sisters all gasped in horror.

Meanwhile, at Shredder's lair, Karai enters Shredder 'throne room', and kneels down. "Father, I found new recruits for the Foot." Karai said. "They're turtles, but not The Turtles." she said, finishing.  
"These turtles may be useful for us to hunt down the Turtles," Shredder said. "Bring them in!" he shouted. "Yes, father." Karai said, bowing. She turned, and left the 'throne room'.  
Meanwhile, Kayla was describing a 'game plan' to her sisters. "Karai told me that Blue Eyes has brothers of his own, and I want you to gain their trust, so I can find a way." she said. "A way to do what, exactly?" Crystal asked. "A way for Leo to LIKE me." Kayla said, firmly.  
"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!" Quinn said. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" she screamed. "Eh, I won't say 'crazy', but you would." Kayla said, looking at her fingers, like she got a new manicure.  
Karai entered the room, which drew attention to the girls. "Shredder wants to see you." she said. "About time." Kayla said. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Leah said, whispering to Crystal. "Me too." she whispered back, nodding.

Karai and the girls all entered Shredder's 'throne room'. "These are your turtles." Karai said. Quinn had a freaked out face, because she knows this won't end well. Leah got grossed out by looking at the left side of Shredder's face.  
"Do they fight?" Shredder asked. "Of course we can!" Kayla snapped. "We trained ourselves." she finished.  
Kayla was waiting for a response from the Shredder. "Very well." he said. "You have my approval to join the Foot." Quinn's eyes widen at his response.  
"You may all leave me now." Shredder said. Karai and Kayla bowed. Shredder glared at Quinn, Crystal, and Leah. The three noticed him glaring at them, and bowed.  
The girls and Karai all turned and leaved. Kayla stopped her sisters in their tracks. "YES! He approved!" she said, pumping her fist.  
"Now your first phase of your 'plan' is complete, what's in it for us?" Quinn asked. "Right." Kayla said. "I've assigned each of you a turtle." she said.  
"Leah, you'll meet up with the purple masked turtle. Crystal, you'll meet up with the orange masked turtle. And Quinn, I've saved the best one for last. You'll have to meet up with the red masked turtle." Kayla said, pointing at each of her sisters as she 'assigned' them one of the Turtles.  
"If there are ANY threats to us, try to ELIMINATE them." Kayla said firmly. Her sisters' eyes widen. "By eliminate, you mean, killing them?" Quinn asked. "Or beating them up." Kayla said. "If they are NO threats eliminated, there will be a consequence from me." she said, firmly. Kayla turned, and left her sisters, shocked and in fear.  
"There is NO way I'm hurting an innocent person." Crystal said. "Me too." Leah said, agreeing. "I'm not hurting anyone, unless it's Kayla." Quinn said, balling her hands into fists.  
Crystal and Leah giggled at Quinn's statement, but Quinn couldn't help, but smile. For the first time in a year, her sisters smiled.  
Karai saw Kayla walk away, and smirked. "Perfect. My plan is going perfectly." she said, slyly.

Meanwhile, at the apartment building, Frankie is STILL surprised about the fact about Leo saving Lagoona. At first, she thought she was crazy, but she then thought about it for a moment. Frankie wondered if she and the others (minus Lagoona) got in a crazy situation like Lagoona did, they'd meet the other Turtles for sure.  
Frankie thought about it for a moment. If she told Draculaura and Clawdeen about this, they'd disapprove of this 'crazy' idea. Frankie had to agree to her crazy idea. She was brutally confused.  
Frankie had trouble sleeping that night. She couldn't think straight. Frankie remembered the first time Clawdeen called her 'crazy', which was when she said that wanted to meet the real Michelangelo.  
Frankie felt a tear run down her cheek. "Maybe Clawdeen is right." she said. "Maybe I am crazy." she started crying.  
Clawdeen overheard Frankie talking to herself, and wanted to check in on her to see if she's okay. She knocked on her bedroom door.  
"Frankie? You okay?" Clawdeen asked. She didn't hear a response from Frankie. Clawdeen decided to open the door, and she saw Frankie crying. Clawdeen came up to her friend's side, and sat down on her bed.  
Frankie felt something on her bed, and removed her sleeping mask, and saw Clawdeen. "Clawdeen? What are doing here?" Frankie asked, weakly. "I heard you crying." Clawdeen said. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
"I don't know. I'm just a little upset, that's all." Frankie said, getting up. "Don't lie to me, ghoul. I know an upset ghoul when I see or hear one." Clawdeen said.  
"It's just," Frankie said. She took a deep breath, and said, "I think I'm crazy." Frankie put her hands on her face, and got even more upset.  
Clawdeen's face was in major shock, and guilt. She remembered calling Frankie, 'crazy', and got worried. "Frankie." Clawdeen said, putting her hand on Frankie's shoulder.  
"You're not crazy. You just have a crazy sense of humor, that's all." Clawdeen said, calmly. This make Frankie feel better. "Thanks, Clawdeen!" she said, excitedly. Seeing Frankie happy makes Clawdeen happy, and she felt a lot better. "Anytime, ghoulfriend." she said, patting Frankie's head.  
Clawdeen got up, and left the room. Frankie plopped back down to her bed, and put her sleeping mask back on over her eyes. She smiled, and remembered Clawdeen's smile, when she told her that she had a crazy sense of humor.  
Frankie closed her eyes, and fell asleep.  
Meanwhile, in Lagoona's room, Lagoona was tossing and turning, dreaming once again.

In an underground dungeon, there was a girl in a container. She was pounding on the walls of the container, and screamed for help. "You can't keep me here!" she screamed. She seemed to have an Australian accent (like Lagoona).  
Suddenly, the pipes on the top corners of the container opened, revealing greenish gas. The girl breathed in the chemical gas, and started choking. She suddenly collapsed to her knees, and passed out. The gas cleared, revealing the girl lying on the base of the container.  
A Foot soldier came along, and opened the container, and dragged the girl out of the container. He chained the girl on her wrists, and left her.  
The girl woke up, and saw that her wrists were chained. She then saw herself in a dungeon. She screamed for help, and her voice was in terror and fear. While she was screaming, she screamed a name, and that name was, "LAGOONA!"

Lagoona's eyes shot open, and took off her sleeping mask. She shot up from her bed, eyes wide in fear, just like the girl in her dream when she saw her wrists chained.  
"Could it be?" Lagoona asked herself. "No, it couldn't. It's not possible." she said.


	5. Chapter 5: Lagoona Meets Kayla

Lagoona woke up, and took off her sleeping mask. She looked at the clock. The time said "6:45 a.m.". "Woah," she thought. "It's early."  
Lagoona walked down the hall, and saw Clawdeen, still in her pajamas, and eating cereal. She looked up, and saw Lagoona. "Morning, Lagoona." Clawdeen said, with a smile.  
Lagoona gave her friend a tired smile. "Hey, Clawdeen." she said, yawning. "Lagoona, did you sleep well last night?" Clawdeen asked.  
"I slept fine." Lagoona said, fibbing. "Are you sure?" Clawdeen asked, with her usual attitude. She came up, and was face-to-face with Lagoona. Clawdeen noticed that Lagoona had dark circles under her eyes.  
"No, you didn't." Clawdeen said, folding her arms. Lagoona sighed. "Alright, you got me." she said.  
"I had a lot of trouble sleeping last night." Lagoona said. "Is it because of Leo?" Clawdeen asked, with a tone. Her tone was slightly loud, it woke up Draculaura.  
Draculaura heard Clawdeen arguing with Lagoona, and she quickly tiptoed to Frankie's room. Draculaura saw Frankie, and shook her.  
"Frankie, Frankie." Draculaura whispered. "Wake up." Frankie woke up, unclipped her portable charger clips off of her neck bolts, and took off her sleeping mask.  
"Draculaura?" Frankie moaned. "Why did you wake me up?" she asked, as she moaned. "I heard Clawdeen talking to Lagoona." Draculaura whispered. She grabbed Frankie's hand, and pulled her out off her bed.  
Draculaura and Frankie quickly scurried down the hallway, and to the kitchen. "What's going on?" Frankie asked. "SH!" Draculaura said, shushing Frankie. She put a finger on Frankie's lips.  
"No, it's NOT about me seeing Leo last night!" Lagoona snapped. "I'm still kind of surprised that Lagoona saw and met Leonardo last night." Draculaura whispered. Frankie nodded in agreement.  
"Then what is it about, REALLY?" Clawdeen asked, with a tone. Lagoona took a deep breath, and said, "I have another one of those dreams last night."  
"What's this one about?" Draculaura asked. Lagoona turned around, and saw Frankie and Draculaura in the hallway. "What are you guys doing up?" Clawdeen asked. "I should be asking the same thing." Draculaura said. "Can we discuss this later?" Frankie asked.  
"Fine." Clawdeen said. "My dream had a girl, and her face seemed kind of familiar." Lagoona started. "She was trapped in some sort of container. And then, some chemical gas came into the container, and she breathed in the chemical gas." she said.  
Before Lagoona could continue, she heard someone humming "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons. She turned her head, and saw Frankie, humming to "Radioactive". Frankie noticed Lagoona looking at her, and stop humming.  
Lagoona was giving her a dirty look, and continued. "The girl passed out, and a Foot soldier dragged her out of the container, and chained her wrists."  
"Great, more Foot soldiers." Clawdeen said, sarcastically. "Dude, Lagoona saw Leo last night. There's a super big chance that the Foot are real." Frankie said, looking at Clawdeen.  
Clawdeen gave Frankie a 'did you seriously just say that?' look. "Can you ghouls let Lagoona finish?!" Draculaura hissed. "The girl woke up, and saw her wrists were chained, and was crying for help." Lagoona said. "And here's the creepy part." she said.  
"This girl somehow knew my name." Lagoona said. "Could it be you?" Frankie asked. "No, it can't be." Lagoona said, shaking her head, 'no'.  
"Well, do you ghouls want to explore New York for a little bit?" Clawdeen asked. Frankie and Draculaura both nodded, and hurried to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. "I'm gonna stay here." Lagoona said calmly. "That's fine with me." Clawdeen said. As she left to her room, Clawdeen put her hand on Lagoona's shoulder.

Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdeen all left the apartment to explore more of New York at 8:00 a.m. Lagoona decided to get dressed, and was lounging on the couch. She didn't find much to do, but Lagoona decided to draw.  
Lagoona got up, and went to her room, and grabbed some drawing paper, pencils and her tin box (the one with the pictures of her friends) from her suitcase.  
Lagoona sat back down of the couch, and started doodling. She doodled some of her friends (including Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdeen) and her sister, Sealena.  
Lagoona even drew a picture of herself. She colored every single drawing. When she finished coloring her friends, Lagoona got bored, and didn't know what else to draw.  
Lagoona started doodling little pictures of turtles, and colored them.  
"Ugh! Why, Lagoona? Why?" Lagoona thought to herself. She noticed her turtle drawings, and a crazy idea popped into her head. She grabbed 4 fresh sheets of paper, a pencil, and started drawing some more. She started drawing turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.  
Lagoona drew Mikey first. She drew him skateboarding, and he had a big smile on his face. She also drew Donnie tinkering on tech, Raph fighting a Kraang droid, and she drew Leo. He was holding his katana blades, and standing, ready for the right moment to fight.  
Lagoona looked at the clock, and the time read, "10:30 a.m.". "Woah, time flies when you're drawing, and exploring New York." she said. She then heard voices, which were familiar.  
Lagoona put her pencils, drawing paper, and tin photo box back in her room. She quickly piled up all of her drawings (the drawings of her ghoulfriends on top, the turtle paper in the middle, and the drawings of the Turtles on the bottom). Clawdeen opened the door, smiling, and laughing. She turned her head, and saw Lagoona.  
"Hey, Lagoona!" Clawdeen said. Lagoona lifted her head, saw Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Frankie, and smiled. "How's New York?" Lagoona asked.  
"It was VOLTAGE!" Frankie said, happily. "Wish you were exploring with us." Draculaura said. "Yea, me too." Lagoona said. Clawdeen noticed that Lagoona's dark circles were starting to fade away. "I see you're refreshed now." Clawdeen said, with a smile.  
"Yea, but I didn't sleep, though." Lagoona said. "It's okay. I didn't want you to sleep while we were gone." Clawdeen said.  
Frankie noticed a neat stack of papers on the coffee table. She walked over the coffee table, and picked up the stack. Lagoona's eyes went wide with shock. The pile Frankie picked up were Lagoona's drawings.

"Hey, ghouls." Frankie said. "Check out these drawings Lagoona made!" she said. Clawdeen and Draculaura came to Frankie's side, and saw the drawings Lagoona made.  
"Lagoona, you drew these?" Clawdeen asked. "Yea. I did." Lagoona responded, nervously. "What if the others saw the drawings of the Turtles?" she thought to herself.  
Frankie saw the paper with the little turtle drawings. "Uh, Lagoona?" she asked. "Yes?" Lagoona responded. "Why do you have cute little turtles on this page?" Frankie asked, holding up the paper.  
"I didn't know who else to draw." Lagoona answered. Frankie gave Lagoona the drawings back, and said, "They were amazing!". Lagoona smiled at Frankie.  
Lagoona decided to put the drawings back into her room, but she tripped on the leg of the coffee table, dropping the drawings, including her drawings of the Turtles. Frankie bent down, and picked up a drawing of Michelangelo. Draculaura and Clawdeen both picked up a drawing of one of the Turtles. Lagoona saw her drawing of Leonardo on the floor, but before she could reach it, Clawdeen picked it up. "Oh, crikey. I'm screwed." Lagoona said to herself.  
"Oh, my ghoul!" Frankie said. "This is a VOLTAGEOUS drawing!" she said, with a smile. Lagoona got to her feet, and came to Frankie's side, peeking at the drawing of Mikey.  
"Is he skateboarding?" Frankie asked to Lagoona. "Yea, he is." she said. "He looks so cute!" Frankie shrieked. Draculaura giggled, and held up the drawing of Donatello.  
"Donnie is so cute in this picture!" Draculaura said happily. "Thanks!" Lagoona said, smiling. "Raph looks so clawesome!" Clawdeen said. "I wanted to draw him fighting a Kraang, because I feel like it's necessary." Lagoona said, smiling.  
"What now?" Frankie asked. "I don't know. Maybe we should watch a movie?" Lagoona said, throwing out suggestions. "Okay!" Frankie said, happily.  
A while after the movie, the ghouls had dinner, and decided to put their pajamas on. Lagoona went to her room, and grabbed her PJs, slippers, and sleeping mask. She sat down onto her bed, and grabbed her Leo drawing. She looked at his sketched blue eyes, and smiled.

Meanwhile, Kayla was on the rooftops, and felt like something isn't going right. She jumped to an apartment building, and peeked in a window, and saw a girl.  
Kayla noticed the girl is holding a drawing. She squinted at the drawing, and noticed the drawing had Leo on it. Kayla's eyes widen in shock, and punched the wall in anger and envy.  
Lagoona (the girl Kayla was spying on) heard a loud thud from outside her window. "What was that?" she asked. Lagoona got off of the bed, and set the drawing of Leo on her bed.  
Lagoona opened the window, and saw a ladder (fire escape), and climbed it up to the top of the building.  
Kayla noticed a girl (Lagoona) on a rooftop of that same apartment building. "It's that same brat from that apartment building from earlier!" she said to herself. "How did she get up here?" she wondered. Kayla jumped towards the apartment building to see the 'brat'.  
Lagoona suddenly heard a thud, from behind her. "Who's there?" she asked. Then, she saw a shadowed figure in the distance.  
"Who are you?" Lagoona asked, firmly. The figure emerged from the shadows, revealing herself. "I should be asking you the same thing." Kayla said, in a stern tone.

"Who are you?" Lagoona asked. "Name's Kayla." Kayla said, folding her arms. "Why are you up here?" she asked.  
"I heard a loud thud from outside my window, and-" Lagoona said, before she was cut off. "Wait, YOU were the one with the drawing of Blue Eyes?" Kayla asked, angrily. "Blue Eyes? What are you talking about?" Lagoona asked, in a really confused way.  
Kayla did a face palm, and sighed heavily, as she pulled out her jitte (half sais), and twirled them in her hand. She pushed Lagoona towards a metal wall, and put one of her jitte inches off of Lagoona's throat.  
"Listen here." Kayla said, in a threating voice. "I have a name, you know." Lagoona said, in a snappy tone. "And it's Lagoona!" she said.  
"Anyways, listen here, Lagoona." Kayla said, in her usual threatening voice. "I saw you looking at some sort of drawing of Blue Eyes." she said. Lagoona was confused for a moment, and then realized who 'Blue Eyes' is.  
"Leo?" Lagoona asked. "Yea, him." Kayla replied, in a tone. "I saw you looking at that drawing of him, and I think you like him." she said.  
"Of course I like Leo!" Lagoona said. "Why? Are you two dating?" Kayla asked, in a threating way. "No!" Lagoona screamed. Kayla pulled her jitte away from Lagoona's throat, and pulled her off the wall.  
Lagoona looked at Kayla in a confused way. Kayla gave an angry face at Lagoona. "Why did you let me go?" Lagoona asked. "Because I wanted to do this!" Kayla replied angrily.  
Kayla clenched one of her fists tight, and ran up to Lagoona. "What are you doing?" Lagoona asked. Kayla threw her fist right at Lagoona's cheek, punching her.  
Lagoona fell to the ground, side first. "Did you just PUNCH me?!" Lagoona asked.  
"Of course I did, you deserved it!" Kayla said, twirling her jitte in her hand. "Why?!" Lagoona asked.  
Kayla grabbed Lagoona on her dress collar, and pulled her up. Kayla let go of Lagoona. "Stay away from Blue Eyes." Kayla said, firmly.  
"No. I'm not." Lagoona said. "Why are you acting like this?" she asked. Kayla was twirling her jitte in her hand, and gave Lagoona a dirty look.  
"Because," Kayla said. She stopped twirling her jitte, and came up to Lagoona. "He doesn't want to be around fish freaks like YOU!" Kayla said.  
Lagoona's face was flushed red with anger. "I'M NOT A FISH FREAK!" She screamed. "I'm a sea monster, and probably the only one here in New York City!"

Meanwhile, on the rooftops (far away from Lagoona and Kayla.), the Turtles were on their way to the subway to do some more investigating. Then, Leo heard loud arguing from a faraway distance. "Hold on, guys. I'll catch up in a minute." he said.  
The three stopped on their tracks. "Last time you left for a 'minute', it took five, because you had to save a girl!" Raph said.  
"Yea, I know." Leo said. "But, I will be back in a minute." he said. "HONEST!" Leo said, as he ran off. "Well that was unexpected." Mikey said.  
Leo was running, until he saw Lagoona and Kayla, not far from him. He ran to the building where Lagoona and Kayla were, so he could figure out what was going on.  
"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't." Kayla said to Lagoona. "What makes you say that?" Lagoona asked. "I know I'm the only sea monster in New York." she said, firmly.  
Lagoona and Kayla's argument was interrupted when someone came in right between them. The two recognized who that 'someone' was. That 'someone' was Leonardo.  
"What's going on?" Leo asked. Lagoona's eyes widen. She didn't expect to see Leo in front of her. "She started it!" Kayla said, breaking the awkward moment of silence.  
"NO I DIDN'T!" Lagoona said angrily. "You were the one who punched me in the face!" she said, pointing at Kayla.  
Kayla got so mad, she pulled out her jitte, and ran towards Lagoona, so she could punch her again. Before she hit Lagoona, Kayla felt a pain in her chest. She looked down, and saw Lagoona's fist on her chest. Lagoona punched Kayla in the chest.  
Kayla hit hard on the ground of the rooftop (Okay, that's crazy), flat on her shell. "Saved by the shell." she mumbled. "You can't tell me what to do!" Lagoona said.  
"You didn't just punch me!" Kayla said angrily. "I just did." Lagoona said, putting her fist down. "Well, Leo will be mine someday!" Kayla screamed.  
Kayla's eyes widen when she saw an angry Leo. "No, Leo! I didn't mean like that!" she said. "You have an OBSSESSION on me?!" Leo asked firmly. "I-I don't! Lagoona does!" Kayla said, fibbing. "I do NOT!" Lagoona said.  
Kayla got mad again, and picked up her jitte, and ran towards Lagoona. Leo grabbed Lagoona's hand tightly, and threw down a smoke bomb. When the smoke disappeared, Leo and Lagoona were gone. Kayla stopped on her tracks, and saw that they were gone. "What?!" Kayla asked herself, in shock. "Where did they go?!" she asked (once again, to herself).

The purple smoke from the smoke bomb appeared in the halfway point between the apartment building, and Leo's brothers, who were waiting for him. When the smoke cleared, Lagoona and Leo both appeared.  
"That was a close one." Leo said. "I know, right?" Lagoona said, giggling. Lagoona then realized something.  
"Wait. The apartment building is back there." Lagoona said, pointing at the apartment building. "I know that." Leo said. "I just want you to stay away from Kayla for now." he said. "That's okay." Lagoona said, smiling.  
"I should get back to my brothers now." Leo said. "You can come with, if you want." he said. "I'm just asking, but why?" Lagoona asked. "We're investigating some sort of kidnapping in the subways. This person was kidnapped by the Foot Clan." Leo said.  
Lagoona froze for a moment. She remembered that dream with the girl getting kidnapped by a Foot soldier. "Um, sure." Lagoona said. "I'll come with you." she said.  
"Okay, let's go." Leo said. He held out his hand, and Lagoona grabbed it, and she knows this 'ride' won't be as bumpy as the last one.  
A brief moment later, Lagoona saw three figures in a short distance, and realized who they were. Leo and Lagoona landed on the rooftop, and saw Raph, Donnie, and Mikey.  
"Leo!" Raph shouted. "There you are." he said. "Where were you?" Raph snapped. "Helping your new friend, again?" he asked. "Yes, he did his new friend again!" Lagoona said, folding her arms. "Uh, Leo, who's she?" Mikey asked.  
"Oh, hi!" Lagoona said. "I'm Lagoona." she said, introducing herself. "Nice to meet you, Lagoona!" Mikey said, excitedly, as he shook her hand. "I'm Michelangelo! My bros just call me Mikey for short." he said, introducing himself.  
"Nice to meet you, Mikey." Lagoona said. "And this is Donnie, and this is Raph." Mikey said, introducing his brothers (except for Leo) to Lagoona.  
"Hi. It's nice to meet you, guys." Lagoona said. "Why is she here?" Raph asked. "Lagoona wanted to investigate with us." Leo said. "Alright, whatever you say." Raph said.  
"What's up with him?" Lagoona asked. "Raph's just being Raph right now." Donnie said. "You'll get used to it after a while." he said.  
"Should we get going?" Leo asked. Lagoona and the rest of the Turtles all nodded in agreement. "Let's get going!" Lagoona said, excitedly.  
"You seem in a good mood." Donnie said. "Yea. I'm kind of in a good mood for some reason." Lagoona said. "Alright, guys. Let's go." Leo said.

The five all reached the subway, and started investigating. Lagoona had many thoughts run in her head. "Did I really just punch that Kayla turtle girl?" "Am I dreaming again?" "What am I doing? I'm thinking crazy thoughts again."  
"Hey, Lagoona?" Leo asked. "Yea?" Lagoona said, breaking herself out of her thoughts. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Leo asked. "Uh, sure." Lagoona said, slightly confused.  
"I just wanted to say that, that punch you threw at Kayla," Leo said. "Yea?" Lagoona asked. "That was pretty cool." Leo said. Lagoona blushed a little. "Uh, thanks." she said.  
Lagoona's shy smile turned into a worried frown. "You okay?" Leo asked. "Hm?" Lagoona said, nervously.  
"You seem a little down." Leo said. "Oh, yeah." Lagoona said. "I'm fine." she said. "You don't sound fine." Leo said. "I feel a little useless." Lagoona said. "I'm not the fighting type." she said. Lagoona shut her eyes tightly, like she was going to cry.  
Leo put his hand on Lagoona's shoulder. "You're not useless." he said. Lagoona calmly opened her eyes, and hugged Leo.  
"Thanks, Leo." Lagoona said. "No problem." Leo said. "I think you're pretty cool." he said. "I think you're pretty cool, too." Lagoona said.  
"Hey, I'll try to protect you, since you don't really like to fight." Leo said. "You don't have to do that, but thanks." Lagoona said giggling. "I think I should head back home." she said. "It's getting late."  
"Alright." Leo said. "See you around." he said. Lagoona turned to leave the subway, and saw that Leo was waving to her. Lagoona just smiled, waved back at Leo, and left the subway.  
"Oh man," Lagoona said, as she walked out of the subway. "How am I going to tell this to the ghouls?" she asked to herself. Lagoona came to the street of the apartment building, and walked in. "I just hope the ghouls don't know that I was gone, until I tell them." she said.


	6. Chapter 6: Shell-Shcoking Matchmakers

Lagoona came into her apartment, as she opened the door. She noticed that Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdeen were in their pajamas, and they seem to be waiting for Lagoona. As she closed the door, Frankie looks up, and sees Lagoona back.  
"LAGOONA!" Frankie said. She ran up to Lagoona, and hugged her. "Where were you?" Clawdeen asked, with a tone. The way Clawdeen asked that question gave Lagoona chills down her spine, because she remembered Kayla threatening her. "Alright." she said, pushing Frankie off of her. "I'll tell you." Lagoona said.

...

"And then I threw a punch right at Kayla, like this." Lagoona said, as she threw a punch to the air. "Woah." Frankie said in awe. "And Leo actually saw that?" Clawdeen asked.  
"Yea, he did. He thought it was pretty cool." Lagoona said. "He told you that?" Frankie asked. "Of course he did, Frankie. How would Lagoona know that?" Draculaura said.  
"And why did it take you so long to get back home?" Clawdeen asked, crossing her arms. "Oh, that." Lagoona said. "He wanted me to stay away from Kayla, and he asked me to investigate some sort of kidnapping in the subway with his brothers." she said.  
"Two questions." Draculaura said. "One, how long were you investigating? And two, could this be the same kidnapping from your dream?" she asked. "I was there for 15 minutes, and then I left." Lagoona said.  
"Did they know that you left?" Clawdeen asked. "Only Leo knew that I left. I think he told the others that I left." Lagoona said. "By others, you mean Raph, Donnie, and Mikey?" Frankie asked. "Yes, I mean them." Lagoona said. "Ghoul, I am literally jealous right now!" Frankie said.  
"Why?" Lagoona asked, while she was giggling. "You met Mikey before me!" Frankie said. Clawdeen rolled her eyes, but she didn't bother hitting Frankie. "And for that second question I asked earlier?" Draculaura asked, as she folded her arms.  
"Oh, for that second question," Lagoona said, but she briefly paused. "I'm not 100% sure if it is the same kidnapping from my dream." Lagoona said. "We should start heading to bed." Clawdeen said, yawning.  
"Yes, we should." Frankie said, as she put her sleeping mask over her eyes. She head down the hall, so she could get to her room, but she hit herself on the head, on the wall of the hall. Frankie fell down flat on her back. "Ow." she said.  
Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Lagoona couldn't help, but laugh. "What's so funny?" Frankie asked (her sleeping mask is STILL over her eyes).

The next day was kind of low-key, just like yesterday. The ghouls did get dressed for the day, and didn't really seem to do anything, except hang out with each other (they did eat, too).  
It was a little bit after dinner, and the ghouls talked about some things, including what happened with Lagoona last night.  
Frankie didn't seem to say anything to Lagoona, or the others, because she felt a little left out. "Lagoona's really lucky." Frankie thought to herself. "Why she is the only one that met one of the Turtles," she thought to herself. "Or even better, all four of them?" Frankie thought.  
Frankie got up from the couch, and quietly left the apartment. As she closed the door, she thought, "Maybe I should take a walk to clear my head." Frankie walked down the steps, as soon she reached the end of the hall, and came out of the main entrance of the building. She walked along the sidewalks and alleys of the city, and no one seemed to judge Frankie's appearance.

Meanwhile, the Turtles were heading out to the subway, and Leo thought about something. "I think we should split up." he said. "Good idea, but I think I should keep an eye on you, Leo." Raph said. "That's fine." Leo said. Donnie, Mikey, and Leo and Raph all split up, so they can try to find clues of the subway kidnapping outside of the subway itself.  
Mikey was jumping rooftop to rooftop, and saw something that caught his eye. He saw a girl walking along an alleyway, and he decided to follow her.

Frankie was walking in an alley, and she couldn't get the feeling that she was being followed by someone.

Mikey decided to get closer to the girl, and he hid behind a trash can, which was several feet away from the girl.

Frankie heard a loud noise, and turned around. She saw no one, but she felt a presence. She extended her left arm out towards a trash can, and placed her right pointer finger inches away from her neck bolts.  
"Who's there?" Frankie asked. She noticed that no one came out, so he/she could show himself/herself to Frankie confessing that he/she was following Frankie.  
"I have a taser." Frankie said, fibbing.  
No one came out. Frankie's bolts started to spark, and placed her finger on her right bolt, and she extended her left pointer finger, when the electricity from her bolts sparked. The electricity sparked right at the back of the trash can.  
"OW!" a male voice said, and Frankie noticed a figure fly off from the back of the trash can. Frankie's eyes widen, and ran towards to the shocked figure.  
"Oh my gosh!" Frankie said, as she ran up to the figure. "I am SO sorry!" she said, as she reached on her hand to the figure. "It's okay." the figure said. Frankie seems to recognize his voice. As the figure got up, Frankie was face-to-face with a turtle.  
Frankie's eyes widen with shock. She realized that she had shocked Michelangelo, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle.  
"You okay?" Mikey asked to Frankie. Frankie was in complete shock. "You, you, you" was all she said. "I know. I scared you, because I'm a mutant." Mikey said, throwing his head down.  
Frankie managed to snap out of her thoughts, and noticed she made Mikey sad. "No, it's not that." Frankie said. "It isn't?" Mikey asked. "Wait, what are we talking about?" Frankie asked. "I don't know." Mikey said.  
Frankie and Mikey both laughed. "I was apologizing to you for shocking you." Frankie said, as soon she stopped laughing. "Well, apology accepted!" Mikey said. "Do you really have a taser?" he asked.  
"No, I don't." Frankie said. "Then, how did you shock me?" Mikey asked. "I have these bolts on my neck." Frankie said, pointing to her neck bolts. "Woah! That's awesome!" Mikey said, looking at Frankie's neck bolts. "Just try not to do your zippy-zappy thing on me again. That kind of hurt." he said. "Don't worry. I won't!" Frankie said, happily.  
"So, what's your name?" Mikey asked. "Oh! Silly me! I forgot to introduce myself!" Frankie said. "My name is Frankie Stein." she said. "I'm Michelangelo." Mikey said. "My bros just call me Mikey." he said.  
"It's nice to meet you, Mikey." Frankie said. "It's nice to meet you too, Frankie." Mikey said. "By any chance, are you a relative to Frankenstein?" he asked, as he extended his arms out, mimicking a Frankenstein monster walk. Frankie laughed.  
"I'm his daughter." Frankie said. "Why do you ask?" she asked. "Because you have green skin, scars, and those neck bolt-things." Mikey said. "Oh." Frankie said, a little embarrassed. She blushed a little. "I can't believe I'm meeting one of the TMNT." Frankie thought to herself.  
"I'm just asking, but, are you a friend to Lagoona?" Mikey asked. Frankie's eyes widen. "How do know her?" she asked. "My brother, Leo, met her about two nights ago, and last night, me and my another brothers, Donnie and Raph, met her, and she went investigating with us." Mikey said. "I think she's some sort of fish monster." he said.  
Frankie giggled. "She's a sea monster, and yes, I am a friend of Lagoona." she said.  
Mikey later realized something. "Oh snap! I have to go investigate with my bros now!" he said. "See you around?" Frankie asked, when Mikey turned to leave. "Yea, maybe I'll catch you wandering around the alley sometime." Mikey said.  
Frankie couldn't help, but blush and smile. Mikey went back up to the rooftops, and when that happened, he screamed, "Booyakasha!" As soon as Mikey left, Frankie waved goodbye, and she knows that they'll see each other again.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment building, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Lagoona were all watching an episode of TMNT on Draculaura's gravestone tablet (the episode was "New Friend, Old Enemy"). "You know what I noticed?" Clawdeen asked. "What?" Draculaura and Lagoona asked. "I noticed that Frankie has been quiet for the past fifteen minutes." Clawdeen said.  
Draculaura lifted her head up, and noticed something was off. "That's because she's not here!" she said. "What?!" Clawdeen and Lagoona asked in unison. They both looked up, and saw their friend was missing. "WHERE'S FRANKIE?!" Clawdeen asked. Draculaura paused the episode, and turned her tablet.  
"I don't know." Draculaura said. "She might have left a while ago." Clawdeen said. "We should split up and look for her." Lagoona said, as she stood up. "No!" Clawdeen said, stopping her.  
"I think you've been outside the apartment too much, lately." Clawdeen said. Lagoona sat back down on the couch, and folded her arms. "I'll stay here to make sure Lagoona doesn't go anywhere." Clawdeen said, as she gave Lagoona a 'you are NOT going back out, so you can see Leo again' look. "Draculaura, you go find Frankie in the city." Clawdeen said.  
"Fine." Draculaura said. She opened the door, and left the apartment. She slammed the door behind her as she left.  
Clawdeen sat back down on the couch, and gave Lagoona the same look from earlier. "I'm betting Raph is doing the same thing with Leo." Clawdeen said. "Doing what?" Lagoona asked. "Keeping an eye on Leo, so he won't end up seeing YOU for the third time in a row." Clawdeen said, with a tone.  
"Don't use that tone on me!" Lagoona shouted. "Why?" Clawdeen asked, in that same tone. She then saw that Lagoona looked a little scared. Clawdeen remembered Lagoona saying that Kayla's threatening tone scared her. "Oh. I'm sorry, Lagoona." Clawdeen said. "I don't know what got into me." she said. "It's okay, love." Lagoona said calmly.  
A couple of minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. "Hello?" a female voice said. "Anyone home?" the voice said again.  
"Someone's at the-" Lagoona said, before Clawdeen cut her off. "I know someone's at the door!" Clawdeen whispered loudly. She got up from the couch, and looked through the door's peeking hole from a brief moment.  
Clawdeen saw a girl, about 14 1/2, and she looked familiar. "Who's there?" Lagoona asked. "It's a girl." Clawdeen asked, as she got her eye away from the peeking hole.  
"Is it Frankie or Draculaura?" Lagoona asked. "Neither." Clawdeen said, as she shook her head.  
Clawdeen reached for the knob, and opened the door. While Clawdeen opened the door, Lagoona leaned forward, so she could see who it was. When Clawdeen opened the door, Lagoona's mouth gaped. There was a girl with red hair pulled back in a ponytail and a yellow headband, blue eyes, faint freckles on her cheeks, and she wore a yellow jersey with a number '5' on it, a dark grey under shirt, brown bandages around her wrists, navy blue shorts, a brown belt with a few 'belt charms', dark grey leggings, blue and white striped socks, and black boots.  
"Hi." The girl said kindly. Clawdeen and Lagoona recognized the girl, and they were in complete shock.

Draculaura left the apartment building, and started searching for Frankie, alone. As Draculaura left the building, she figured out why Clawdeen let Lagoona stay behind, and kept an eye on her. Clawdeen thinks that Lagoona is going to end up seeing Leo for the third time in a row.  
Draculaura turned to an alleyway, and she couldn't get the feeling that she's being watched. This 'getting watched' feeling spooked Draculaura. "Whoever you are, come out, so I can see your face." she said, trembling.  
Draculaura's eyes widen and gaped, when she found out that not one person was following her, but about a dozen and a half. To Draculaura, they seemed to be a team/group of ninjas, who wore dark clothing, black masks, and were armed.  
Draculaura recognized this team. "It's the Foot Clan!" she thought to herself. "What do they want with me?" she thought.

Donnie was jumping along the rooftops, and something caught his eye. He stopped on his tracks at a building, which was towering over an alleyway. Donnie saw a team of Foot soldiers, ready to attack a girl.  
"I've got to save her." Donnie said to himself. He jumped off the rooftop, and he had his hand on his bo staff (He pulled it out while jumping off the building.).

The Foot soldiers were surrounding a scared Draculaura. One Foot soldier had a spear in his hand, and he was running up towards Draculaura. He was going to swing his spear right at her. Draculaura got scared, and she looked away, shut her eyes tightly, and shielded her face with her right arm.  
A moment passed, and Draculaura noticed that the spear hasn't hit her. She put down her arm, opened her eyes, and turned her head, and saw that someone has blocked the spear.  
This person was standing right in front of Draculaura, saving her. The figure pushed the Foot soldier away from him, and started fighting the other Foot soldiers. He was fighting with a bo staff.  
The speared Foot soldier swung his weapon at Draculaura's 'savior', but he (the 'savior') quickly blocked his attack, and was trying to push the Foot soldier away from him. He turned his head slightly, and called over to Draculaura.  
"You hide behind that dumpster bin over there!" he said. Draculaura turned around, and saw the dumpster bin her 'savior' was mentioning. Draculaura nodded briefly, and ran behind the dumpster bin.  
Draculaura peeked over the dumpster bin, and saw the figure fighting the Foot soldiers. One Foot soldier was about to attack him from behind. "LOOK OUT!" Draculaura shouted.  
The figure turned around, and hit the Foot soldier with his bo staff. As the figure turned around, Draculaura's eyes widen and gaped. She saw Donatello, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. She realized that Donnie isn't only fighting the Foot Clan right in front of her eyes, but he saved her from a team of Foot soldiers.  
Draculaura smiled about seeing Donnie fighting all 18 of the Foot soldiers. He took down all of the soldiers. "Wait." he said to himself. "Were there eighteen Foot sold-?" Donnie asked to himself, before he noticed Foot soldier #18 was behind the same dumpster bin where Draculaura was hiding.  
The Foot soldier managed to grab Draculaura around the wrist, and started to run off with her. Donnie pulled out one of his shuriken, and threw at the Foot soldier, hitting him in the head. As soon the shuriken hit him, the Foot soldier collapsed to the ground (he let go of Draculaura while he fell).

Draculaura looked at the unconscious Foot soldier on the ground, and was relieved. She was glad that she isn't going to be held hostage at Shredder's lair, and that the Foot soldier isn't bleeding.  
Donnie noticed Draculaura looking at the Foot soldier. "You okay?" he asked. Draculaura turned around, and saw that Donnie was looking at her.  
"Yea, I'm fine." Draculaura said, as she rubbed her wrist (It hurt a little, from the Foot soldier's tight grip). "Thanks for saving me." she said. "It was nothing, really." Donnie said, twirling his bo staff in his hand.  
"It was something." Draculaura said. "If you haven't came in to beat up those ninjas, I would be dead." she said. "Yea, you're right." Donnie said, smiling.  
Draculaura laughed, but she covered her fangs with her hand. Donnie later realized something. "Wait, you're not freaked out about seeing someone like me?" he asked. "No, I'm not." Draculaura said, as she uncovered her mouth. "Why do you ask?" she asked.  
"I remembered the last time I saved a girl, she screamed." Donnie said. "But we did become friends after I saved her." he said. "Trust me, I've seen things that are scary!" Draculaura said. "Did I mention that I'm a vampire?" she asked. "No." Donnie said, shaking his head.  
"Well, I just did!" Draculaura said. "But I'm not the blood-sucking type." she said, gagging a little. "So, what's your name?" Donnie asked. "My name is Draculaura." Draculaura said, introducing herself. "My name is a combination of 'Dracula' and 'Laura'." she said.  
"That's a very interesting name." Donnie said. "I'm Donatello. My brothers call me Donnie for short." he said. "It's really nice to meet you, Donnie." Draculaura said, smiling.  
"I should be going now." Donnie said, as he turned to leave. "Why? Where are you going?" Draculaura asked. "My brothers and I are going to investigate a kidnapping at the subways." Donnie said, turning back towards Draculaura. "Did you find anything yet?" she asked.  
"All we find was a dark blue hoodie. It's torn-up, and I think someone ripped it off." Donnie said. "I should get going right now." Draculaura said, as she turned to leave. "Why?" Donnie asked. Draculaura turned around, and her eyes met Donnie's. "Deja vu, much?" Draculaura said. Donnie smiled.  
"One of my friends left our apartment, without us knowing, and I'm going to look for her." Draculaura said. "Okay. I should leave now." Donnie said. He turned around, and climbed up on one the building's fire escapes. When he got on the rooftop, he turned his head, and waved at Draculaura.  
Draculaura smiled, and waved back. Donnie turned, and disappeared in the rooftops. Draculaura left the alley, and continued to look for Frankie.

Meanwhile, Frankie was wandering around the alleys of NYC, but she didn't realize that it's starting to get late. "FRANKIE!" a female voice called. Frankie recognized the girl's voice.  
Suddenly, Frankie noticed a figure at the other side of the alley. "FRANKIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" the voice called. Frankie realized that the figure is looking for her. "I'm over here!" Frankie said, waving her arms in the air.  
The figure noticed Frankie, and ran towards her. As the figure got closer, Frankie recognized her. "Draculaura?" Frankie said.  
"Oh my goth, Frankie! I was so worried about you!" Draculaura said. "Why did you wander off?" she asked, catching her breath. "I grew jealous about Lagoona meeting the Turtles before we did, and I decided to take a brief walk around the city to clear my head." Frankie said.  
"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to take a walk?" Draculaura asked, giggling. "I thought that you guys didn't care." Frankie said, as she threw her head down. Draculaura frowned, as she saw Frankie upset. "Hey, can you guess who I saw while I was looking for you?" Draculaura asked happily.  
"Who?" Frankie asked, lifting her head up. "I saw one the of the Turtles!" Draculaura said. "OMG! Me too!" Frankie said, sparking her bolts. "Wait, which one of the Turtles did you meet?" she asked.  
"I met Donnie. While I was looking for you, I ran into the Foot Clan, and they were attacking me." Draculaura said, as she and Frankie were walking back to the apartment building. "Oh my, ghoul!" Frankie said. "I know, right?!" Draculaura said.  
"Anyways," Draculaura said. "One Foot soldier was about swing his spear right at me, but Donnie jumped in, and fought the Foot." she said, as she rubbed her wrist. "Why are you rubbing your wrist?" Frankie asked.  
"Oh, one of the Foot soldiers attempted to kidnap me, but Donnie threw one of his throwing stars at him." Draculaura said. "Which one of the Turtles did you meet?" she asked. "I met Mikey!" Frankie said, excitedly. "How did you two 'Wild Ones' meet?" Draculaura asked.  
"While I wandering around an alley, I felt like someone was following me, and I zapped that follower, which was Mikey." Frankie said. "Did you hurt him?" Draculaura asked. "A little." Frankie said. "I guess I gave him a major shell-shock!" she said, laughing. Draculaura giggled at Frankie's little joke.

Meanwhile, Clawdeen and Lagoona were still in shock about the girl at their door. "Um, may I come in?" the girl asked. "Oh, uh, sure." Clawdeen said. The girl smiled, and walked in the apartment. "We're not wearing costumes or make-up." Lagoona said. "We actually look like this." she said. Clawdeen groaned in frustration, and did a facepalm.  
"It's okay. I'm not freaked out." the girl said. "I've seen weirder." she said. "Why are you here?" Clawdeen asked.  
"I saw someone walk down the hall a little while ago, and she didn't look very familiar, and I believe that she's new here." The girl said. "I think she is." Lagoona said. "I noticed that she came from this apartment, and I felt like saying 'hi' to whoever lived here." The girl said.  
"It's always nice to see new faces." Lagoona said. "We didn't catch your name." Clawdeen said. "Oh, I was just getting to that!" the girl said. "My name is April O'Neil." she said.  
"I'm Clawdeen, and this is my friend, Lagoona." Clawdeen said, introducing herself and Lagoona to April. "It's nice you meet you." April said.  
Draculaura and Frankie walked into the apartment, and saw Clawdeen and Lagoona talking to April. "Hey, ghouls." Frankie said. Clawdeen looked at Frankie with a happy smile, and wide eyes. "FRANKIE!" she said, as she ran up to Frankie.  
Clawdeen gave a confused Frankie a tight hug. "Oh my, ghoul! I was SO worried about you!" Clawdeen said. "That's new." Draculaura said. Frankie pulled herself away from Clawdeen's hug, and smiled.  
Frankie noticed April, and asked a simple question. "Lagoona, who's she?" Frankie asked. "Frankie, this is April." Lagoona said. "It's nice to meet you." April said. "It's nice to meet you, too, April." Frankie said. "And this is Draculaura." she said, introducing Draculaura to April. "Hi." Draculaura said.  
"I should get home now." April said. "It's starting to get late." she said. "I'll see you guys later." April said, as she closed the door.  
Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Lagoona all waved good-bye to their new neighbor. Lagoona looked at the clock. The time read '10:10 p.m.'. "April's right, it's starting to get late." she said.  
"Night, ghouls!" Lagoona said, as she went to her room. Draculaura later realized something. "Wait, Lagoona!" she said. Lagoona stopped, and turned to face Draculaura.  
"What?" Lagoona asked. "There's something I should tell you." Draculaura said, rubbing her wrist. "A while ago, I met Mikey." Frankie said. Clawdeen and Lagoona exchanged shocked looks to each other.  
"That's not all." Draculaura said. "THERE'S MORE?!" Clawdeen asked. Draculaura nodded. "I met Donnie earlier today, and he told me that he was investigating." she said. "We already know that!" Frankie said. "I asked him about what he found, and he told me he found a torn dark blue hoodie." Draculaura said.  
Lagoona gaped, and remembered in her dream (the one when she was on the plane), that the girl that got kidnapped wore a dark blue hoodie. She felt like she was going to pass out. "Lagoona, are you okay?" Clawdeen asked.  
Lagoona started to get dizzy, and she suddenly collapsed to the floor. "LAGOONA!" Frankie said, as Lagoona hit the floor.  
Lagoona's eyelids grew heavy, and her vision started to get blurry. All she heard was her heart beating, and her friends' voices, echoing in her head, and fading.

Lagoona saw that there was complete darkness around her, and she saw an old warehouse on fire, and saw a figure jumping into the burning warehouse. She was guessing that he was trying to save someone. Moments later, the figure came out of the burning warehouse, and saw that he was carrying someone in his arms. A moment later, the burning warehouse disappeared, and she saw that same girl from her subway and dungeon dream.  
The girl's hair was slightly messy, and she was sitting on the ground. Her wrists were still chained together, and her clothes were dirty. Not only that, she has a three cut mark on her arm. Lagoona gasped in horror. "What is going on?" she said. The brief image of the girl disappeared, and Lagoona's vision blurred.  
Lagoona woke up, and found herself in her bed. She was heavily breathing. Lagoona heard a knock on her door, and she screamed.  
The door opened, and Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Frankie all rushed in. "Lagoona, are you okay?" Draculaura asked. Lagoona was still heavily breathing. Clawdeen noticed that Lagoona had fear written all over her face.  
"What happened?" Clawdeen asked. Lagoona caught her breath, and sighed. "I had another one of those dreams when I was unconscious." she said.  
"Why did you pass out?" Frankie asked. "I remembered in one of my previous dreams that the girl the Foot Clan kidnapped wore a dark blue hoodie." Lagoona said. "Maybe it's the same hoodie Donnie told me about earlier." Draculaura said.  
"Possibly." Clawdeen said. "I don't remember the first part of the dream I had earlier, but the second half had the same girl in the dungeon." Lagoona said. "Her hair was messy, her clothes were dirty, and she had three cuts on her arm." she said. "Is she still alive?" Draculaura asked. "I hope so." Lagoona said.  
"It's getting late." Frankie said. "You should put on your pajamas, and head to bed." she said. Lagoona nodded. Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdeen all turned to leave Lagoona's room. As Draculaura and Frankie left, Clawdeen stopped, and turned towards Lagoona. "Don't worry, ghoul." Clawdeen said. "Everything's going to be okay." she said.  
Clawdeen left Lagoona's room, and closed the door behind her. "I hope so." Lagoona thought. A moment later, she remembered that Leo said that he would protect her. Lagoona smiled and blushed. "What will happen now?" she asked herself.


	7. Chapter 7: Lone Werewolf, Raph and Quinn

At the girls' (Kayla and her sisters') lair, Quinn, Crystal, and Leah were having a conversation. "Kayla's really starting to push it." Crystal said, as she rested her head on her hand. She had a worried face.  
"Crystal, don't get upset." Quinn said, as she put her hand on Crystal's shell. "NO! I AM UPSET! THE REASON WHY KAYLA IS ACTING LIKE A PYSCHO IS ME!" Crystal screamed. "It isn't your fault." Quinn said. "SHELL YEAH IT IS!" Crystal screamed.  
Tears were forming in Crystal's eyes, and she ran off, crying. "Crystal," Quinn said. "I'm sorry." she said, weakly.  
Crystal stopped on her tracks, and turned towards Quinn and Leah. "I hope you're happy, Quinn." Crystal said. "You broke me." she said. Crystal turned away from her sisters, and ran off into her room.  
Quinn and Leah stood there, speechless. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, TOO!" Quinn yelled. "WE'VE BEEN GOING THOURGH HELL WITH KAYLA FOR ONE YEAR!" she screamed angrily. "Quinn, you need to calm down." Leah said, as she put her hand on Quinn's shoulder.  
Quinn pushed Leah's hand away, and stormed out of the lair. As Quinn walked out of the lair, Kayla walked in, and Quinn angrily nudged her deranged sister.  
"Geez, what's up with her?" Kayla asked. "I think you flipped her off." Leah said. Kayla shrugged, and walked out of the lair. "Where are YOU going?!" Leah asked.  
"I'm getting Quinn." Kayla said, as she left. A moment later, she came back with Quinn. Kayla grabbed Quinn tightly on her wrist, and dragged her back into the lair. "Yo, Crystal! Get out here!" Kayla said.  
Crystal came out, wiping away her tears, and her eyes were all red from crying. "What?" Crystal asked, with a slight tone. "I forgot to tell you that two days ago, I met a threat to my plans." Kayla said.  
"Who is this 'threat', Kayla?" Leah asked. "Her name is Lagoona, and she's taking Blue Eyes away from me." Kayla said. "I need to find a way to separate her from Blue Eyes." she said.  
"I think she has other freaks like her, who are trying to get in the way of my plan." Kayla said. "Well, last night, I did see some girl with the purple masked turtle." Leah said. "And I saw a green girl with that orange masked turtle dude." Crystal said.  
"Good, before you eliminate them, I want Quinn to eliminate a threat." Kayla said, as she glared at Quinn. "What do you want me to do? Beat the crap out of Lagoona?" Quinn asked. Kayla chuckled. "No, silly. I'm beating up Lagoona." she said.  
"You're seriously twisted in the brain." Crystal said. Kayla just rolled her eyes, and gave Crystal a 'I don't give a dang about what you say' look. "Anyways, I want Quinn to eliminate the threat of the red masked turtle." Kayla said. Quinn's eyes widen. "WHAT? WHO? HOW?" she asked.  
"You heard me, I'm not sure who, but there will be a threat, and when that threat is all alone in a building, I want you to burn it." Kayla said. "With what?" Quinn asked, as she turned to leave. "With this." Kayla said, as she threw something to Kayla.  
Quinn caught the object Kayla threw at her with both hands, and looked at it. It was a lighter. Quinn shoved the lighter into her belt, and left the lair, angrily.  
As soon as she left, Quinn's angry face turned into a worried frown. "What have I done?" she asked to herself. Quinn started tearing up, and pulled out a locket from her belt.  
The locket was silver with a silver chain, and a heart shaped charm. Quinn opened the locket, and inside was a picture of her and her sisters, Crystal, Leah, and Kayla. They were all happy, and Kayla looked perfectly sane. "Why did this happen to you, Kayla?" Quinn asked to herself.  
Back at the girls' lair, Leah and Crystal awkwardly looked at an angry Kayla. "What now?" Leah asked. "We wait." Kayla said. "For what?" Crystal asked, in a bitter tone.  
"For Quinn to come back, and tell me that she eliminated a threat to that red masked turtle." Kayla said. "You mean, YOUR THREAT?" Leah was about to say, before Crystal covered her mouth. "Shut up, Leah." Crystal mumbled to Leah.  
"Now tell me." Kayla said. Crystal uncovered Leah's mouth, and they both gulped. "What did those two girls you two saw last night look like?" Kayla asked, slyly.

Meanwhile, at the Turtles' lair, Raph was punching on the practice dummy. He had angry thoughts run though his head. Last night, Raph found out that Donnie & Mikey both met two other girls, which made him mad.  
If you don't know, Raph has trusting issues with girls, but April O'Neil is the only girl that he can trust, because she is friends with him and his brothers. As Raph thought about this, he punched the practice dummy harder. Mikey, who was sitting on the couch, noticed his brother. "Dude, you don't have to be so hard on that practice dummy." Mikey said.  
"I don't want to hear it!" Raph growled, as he punched the dummy, harder than before. "I didn't say anything." Mikey said. Leo and Donnie were also sitting on the couch, and saw that Raph was starting to get angry.  
"You did say something, Mikey!" Raph shouted angrily, as he punched the dummy. He kept punching the dummy, and each punch was harder than the last. Raph's last punch on the dummy was so hard, that the dummy came off the hook.  
Leo noticed that Raph had 'anger' written all over his face. Leo got up from the couch, and walked to Raph's side. "Raph, calm down." Leo said. Raph briefly realized that his anger got out of control, and angrily stormed out of the lair. "I'm going top side for a while." Raph said to his brothers, as he left the lair. Meanwhile, on the rooftops of New York City, Raph angrily stormed around one of the rooftops.  
"What's about these girls that they like?" Raph thought to himself, loudly (but not loud enough for the whole city to hear). "They could be working for the Foot or something like that!" he said.

Meanwhile, on the rooftops (far from Raph), Quinn was running along the rooftops with slightly angry thoughts. "Why is this happening?" Quinn thought. "Why?" she thought.  
Suddenly, Quinn heard loud crashes from a rooftop far away from her. "What the heck?" Quinn thought. She ran towards where the sounds were coming from.  
Raph was throwing some random stuff he found on the rooftop, and after a while, he stopped and sat down. He suddenly heard footsteps coming towards his direction, and as he stood up, he pulled out his sais, and started fighting the approaching figure.  
Raph was fighting a female mutant turtle, who looked almost like Leo, his older brother. The female turtle had a blue eye and a green eye, an electric blue mask, and was fighting with two katana blades, but one of the blades had a hidden tanto at the end of the katana.  
As Raph and the female turtle were pushing against each other with their weapons, the female turtle seemed to be shocked when she saw Raph. She pushed Raph off of her using her katanas. Raph fell to the ground, after he was pushed.  
"Who are you?" Raph asked. "I should be asking the same thing." the female turtle said, as she sheathed her katanas, and held out her hand towards Raph. "I'm not so sure I can trust you." Raph said, as he grabbed the turtle girl's hand.  
The female turtle pulled Raph up to his feet. "Let me guess, you have trusting issues with girls?" the turtle girl asked. "Yea, except for my friend, April." Raph said. "I forgot to introduce myself." the turtle girl said.  
"My name is Quinn." the turtle girl said. "I'm Raphael." Raph said, introducing himself. "Alright, Raph. Just to let you know, not every girl is dangerous than you think." Quinn said.  
"How should I know?" Raph asked. "Because I'm one of those good girls out there." Quinn said. "You can trust me, even though I'm working for the Foot Clan, and I totally hate it." she said. "The Foot is one of my enemies." Raph said. "Yea, I don't really like them either." Quinn said.

Meanwhile, in the Ghouls' apartment, Clawdeen walked into her room, and closed the door behind her. She went through her suitcase, and grabbed her scrapbook. Clawdeen sat down onto her bed, and opened her scrapbook.  
Inside Clawdeen's scrapbook were pictures of her friends & family. Clawdeen smiled when she saw all of those photographs. The last few pages were screenshots of TMNT episodes that Clawdeen found off of the internet.  
One of the TMNT related pages had a screenshot of Raphael, and a red glittery heart was drawn around him. Clawdeen has a crush on Raph, even though she hasn't met him.  
Suddenly, Clawdeen heard voices outside of the building. "Hm, what's that?" Clawdeen asked to herself. She walked up towards her bedroom window, and opened it.  
Clawdeen leaned forward a little, and heard the voice again. "It sounds familiar, but where is it coming from?" Clawdeen wondered. She looked around her view, and noticed two figures, and they seemed to be on the rooftops, 25 feet away from her. Clawdeen looked past them, and turned directly back towards them.  
Clawdeen squinted, and her eyes widen. "What the-?" Clawdeen asked to herself. "Is that?!" she asked. "No, it can't be." Clawdeen said to herself. "It's not possible, is it?" she asked herself.  
Clawdeen quickly rushed back to her bed, and grabbed her scrapbook, and turned to the last few pages, revealing the screenshot of Raphael with the red glitter drawn around him. Clawdeen put the scrapbook up, looking at the picture, and put it down, and squinted towards the two figures at the rooftops.  
Clawdeen noticed two giant turtles on the rooftop. "It's really him!" Clawdeen said to herself. "It's Raphael!" she said to herself. Clawdeen's heart was pounding out of her chest. Clawdeen noticed he was talking to someone. The second figure seemed to be another turtle, but this one was a female.  
Clawdeen's heart started to break, and her spirits sank to the floor. "Raph's with another girl?!" Clawdeen said to herself. Clawdeen started to get angry. "She may be going out with him!" Clawdeen said.  
"That, female, green, Raph-stealing, no-good, mutant turtle!" Clawdeen said, angrily. "Wait, what are they saying?" she asked to herself, as she leaned forward. Clawdeen was too close to the edge the window, and fell off, landing into the dumpster bin below her, and the lid slamming shut, with a loud 'THUD!'

"So, you're saying that your sister forced you and your other sisters to join the Foot, and all she wanted was to hang out with my brother?" Raph asked. "Yea, Kayla did go crazy over a year ago, after a freak accident." Quinn said. "She thinks she's in charge of everything around me and my little sisters." she said.  
Quinn started to frown. "What's wrong?" Raph asked, noticing Quinn's worried frown. "My sister, Crystal, keeps blaming herself for making Kayla a physco." Quinn said. She felt like crying, but she held back her tears. "Well, it isn't her fault. It's probably Kayla's own fault." Raph said, as he put his hand on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn looked up, and smiled at Raph.  
Suddenly, there was a loud 'THUD!', about 25 feet away from them, and it made them jump. "What was that?" Quinn asked. "I don't know." Raph said. Quinn briefly realized something.  
"I gotta go." Quinn said. "Yea, me too." Raph said, as he turned to leave. "See ya." Quinn said, as she turned to leave. Raph left, and ran off in the rooftops. Quinn smiled as she watched Raph run off. "He seems cool." she said to herself.  
"I'm going to try not to hurt, or kill, anyone, so I'll tell Kayla that I killed them, even though I didn't." Quinn thought to herself. She nodded in agreement to her own plan. "Now to find someone who has 'Raphael' written all over them." Quinn said to herself, as she ran off in the rooftops.

Clawdeen lifted up the lid of the dumpster bin, and saw Raph leave, and ran into the shadows. She angrily looked at the turtle girl, who was just standing there. A moment later, she turned and left. Clawdeen growled at her as the turtle girl left.  
"Man, this stinks!" Clawdeen said, angrily, and as she sniffed. Clawdeen knew she needed a bath, so she slammed the lid of the dumpster bin shut, and lifted it up again, and got out of the bin. Clawdeen climbed down, and stormed towards the apartment building, with an angry look on her face. Clawdeen is starting to lose one thing called, her 'Temper'.

Clawdeen angrily walked to her apartment, and she opened her apartment door. Clawdeen came into her apartment, without saying a word. Frankie, Draculaura, and Lagoona all noticed Clawdeen, and got concerned.  
Clawdeen slammed the door behind her. "I'll be in the shower." Clawdeen said. Clawdeen walked off to the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her. "What's up with her?" Frankie asked. Lagoona shrugged.  
5 minutes later, Clawdeen came out of the bathroom, with fresh new clothes on, and her hair was a little damp. "Clawdeen, what's wrong?" Frankie asked. "You seem angry." she said.  
"Frankie, I don't wanna talk about it, now." Clawdeen said firmly. She started to walk away from Frankie. "C'mon, ghoul, you can tell me anything!" Frankie said, following Clawdeen.  
"Frankie, leave me alone." Clawdeen said. "Please?!" Frankie begged. Clawdeen heavily sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you." she said.  
"Earlier today, I saw Raphael, from my window, and he was talking to some turtle girl." Clawdeen said. "Maybe this turtle girl isn't crushing on Raph." Frankie said. "How would you know that?!" Clawdeen shouted. "I was just saying." Frankie said.  
"Just saying ISN'T enough!" Clawdeen shouted. Lagoona and Draculaura came out of their rooms, hearing Clawdeen's angry tone. "I'm sorry." Frankie said, shyly. "SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH AS WELL!" Clawdeen screamed.  
Clawdeen got so enraged, she used her claws, and scratched Frankie's right arm off, and mildly scratched her in the cheek. "OW!" Frankie cried in pain.  
Frankie collapsed to the floor. Draculaura and Lagoona both gasped in horror. Lagoona was the most shocked, because it reminded her of when Kayla punched in the face. Draculaura and Lagoona both ran to Frankie's side.  
Draculaura picked up Frankie's right arm, and ran to Frankie's room, grabbing a needle and some thread from her suitcase. "Clawdeen! What were you thinking?!" Lagoona angrily asked.  
"Frankie was flipping me off!" Clawdeen said firmly. "No, you just lost your temper over one simple thought." Lagoona said firmly. "And that doesn't mean you can scratch her like that." she said, folding her arms. Draculaura rushed back into the hallway with Frankie's arm and needle & thread in her hands.  
"You can't tell me what to do! You're not Clawd, or my dad!" Clawdeen said angrily. "Well, I'm pretty much the only one who can manage you right now." Lagoona said. "You're not even like Leo, so stop being in charge! This is reality, so just WAKE UP!" Clawdeen shouted, and stormed away from her friends.  
Lagoona just stood there, with a worried look on her face. As Clawdeen slammed the door, tears started forming on Lagoona's eyes. Lagoona quickly dried off her tears, and knelt down next to Frankie.  
"You okay, Frankie?" Lagoona asked. "Yea, I think so." Frankie said, as Draculaura stitched up Frankie's right arm back in place. "Need help?" Lagoona asked to Draculaura. "No thanks, I got it." Draculaura replied.

Clawdeen angrily walked around the city. "They just don't get it, do they?" Clawdeen said to herself. She still couldn't believe what was happening, Raph hanging out with another girl, Frankie getting under her fur, Lagoona thinking she's in charge, and that's when she stopped getting mad, as soon she wandered into an empty, abandoned warehouse.  
"Lagoona." Clawdeen said to herself. Clawdeen remembered that Lagoona is starting to get scared every time Clawdeen uses her attitude tone. She remembered that Kayla turtle that Lagoona was mentioning. Clawdeen remembered how Lagoona told the others about the experience about meeting Kayla.  
"What is happening?" Clawdeen asked herself. She doesn't know what's going on in their crazy trip at New York City, but she feels like she'll know sooner than she thinks.

On the rooftops, Quinn noticed someone walking near an abandoned warehouse not far from Quinn. She decided to get a closer look. When Quinn got up close (but still hidden), she noticed a girl, who looked 16, and was wandering alone.  
"Who is she?" Quinn asked herself. Quinn squinted at the girl, and she noticed something. "Is she a mutant wolf, or something?" Quinn thought. Quinn also noticed that the 'mutant' wolf girl was mad about something.  
"Yep," Quinn said to herself. "She has 'Raphael' written all over the place." she said. Quinn reached into her belt, and pulled out the lighter Kayla gave her.  
Quinn looked at the lighter, and sighed. "I really don't want to do this." Quinn said to herself. She turned her head back towards the wolf girl. "I hope you escape in time." Quinn said to herself, directly to the wolf girl.

When Clawdeen walked in to the abandoned warehouse, something didn't feel right. Clawdeen felt like someone was watching her. Clawdeen looked around, and something caught her eye.  
Clawdeen saw a sillouette of a female mutant turtle, which made Clawdeen briefly gape. "It's that same turtle girl who was with Raph!" Clawdeen thought. "What is she doing here?!" she asked herself.  
Clawdeen squinted, and saw the turtle girl had something in her hand. When the turtle girl turned her head towards Clawdeen, she said something, but Clawdeen couldn't make it out. The turtle girl reached her arm down, and lipped, "I'm sorry." Clawdeen gasped. "Frankie was right." Clawdeen thought, and she started to tear up. Suddenly, the warehouse started to catch on fire from where the turtle girl was.  
"I'm such an idiot." Clawdeen thought. Suddenly, the scent of smoke filled her nose. Clawdeen's eyes widen in horror. "The warehouse is on fire!" Clawdeen screamed.

Raph was about to head back to the lair, until he noticed a bright orange light coming from the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and noticed a warehouse is on fire. "What the heck is going on?" Raph thought. He decided to take a closer look.

Clawdeen ran towards the door, but it's blocked by some of the fallen burning wood. "Oh, crap. I'm trapped!" Clawdeen thought. She noticed a window on the other side of the burning warehouse, and ran towards it. Clawdeen was half way to the window, but then, some wood fell from the roof, and landed right on top of Clawdeen's leg.  
"OW!" Clawdeen screamed. She howled in pain, and she was doomed. "Someone, help!" Clawdeen cried, but she knew it was hopeless.

Raph was running towards the burning warehouse, and suddenly, he heard a scream and a howl from inside the warehouse. "Someone is in there!" Raph said to himself. He ran into the warehouse as fast as he could.

Clawdeen was starting to cough heavily, and she couldn't breathe. Clawdeen's leg was hurt, she's trapped in a burning warehouse, and she feels like this is the end of her life. Clawdeen buried her face in her arms, and started crying. "I'm so dead." Clawdeen said to herself.  
Clawdeen then heard running footsteps approach her. Clawdeen turned her head, but her vision was starting to get blurry. All she saw with her blurred vision was a figure approaching her, but as soon the figure got close to her, Clawdeen's eyes heavily drooped, and she fell unconscious.

Raph quickly rushed into the burning warehouse, and he noticed a girl, and her left leg is harshly buried under some wood. Raph rushed towards her, and lifted the wood off of her left leg, which was badly injured. "I can't just leave her here." Raph thought. "She could get burned to death, if she stays here." he thought.  
Raph remembered when Quinn told him about some girls being trustworthy. Raph decided to go with his gut, and save the girl. He picked her up, and quickly ran out.  
Raph quickly ran out of the warehouse, just before it got too dangerous for anyone to come in or come out, and carried the girl in his arms. Raph ran up to the rooftops, and carefully set the girl on the rooftop. He stayed by the girl's side, hoping she'll wake up.

It has been 15 minutes since Raph has first entered the burning warehouse, and rescued the girl trapped inside. "How did all of this happen?" Raph thought. "How did the warehouse catch fire?" he thought. "Did she even notice that the warehouse was on fire?" Raph thought.  
Raph noticed that the girl suddenly let out a small moan. "I can't let her see me!" Raph thought. He thought if the girl saw a giant mutant turtle, she'd probably freak out. Raph ran towards a vent, and hid behind it.

Clawdeen's eyes started to open, and she saw a view of the night sky of New York City. As she woke up, she let out a small moan. Clawdeen noticed something that wasn't right. "What the-?" she asked herself. "How did I get up here?" Clawdeen asked herself.  
Clawdeen was lying flat on her back on top of a New York City rooftop, which was not very far from the warehouse. "I think I should try to get out of here." Clawdeen thought. She pushed herself up with her hands, but when she tried to use her legs, Clawdeen fell, and let out a short whimper of pain.  
"Ow!" Clawdeen said quietly. She got to her knees, and both of her hands were on her left leg. "What happened to my leg? How did I hurt it?" Clawdeen thought, as she rubbed her left leg. "It must be a sprain." she said to herself, as she looked at her injured leg.

Raph was hiding away from the girl, so she won't see him. "I couldn't have left her there," Raph said to himself. "But what choice do I have? She'd probably freak out, if she saw me." he said to himself.  
Suddenly, Raph heard a small whimper of pain. "I should probably see if she's alright." Raph thought. He quickly looked over the air vent on the roof, and saw a girl, but it wasn't just a girl, it was the girl that Raph just saved. She was rubbing her left leg, and it seemed like she hurt her leg in the fire.  
"It must be a sprain." the girl said to herself, as she looked at her injured leg. Raph noticed the girl rubbing and looking at her injured left leg. He also noticed the girl's golden-yellow eyes. They were very bold and bright. Raph quickly hid back behind the vent.  
A moment later, he heard a small 'thud', and looked over the vent again.

As Clawdeen rubbed her leg, she couldn't get the feeling that someone was watching her. "Ah, forget it." Clawdeen said to herself. She stopped rubbing her leg, and placed her hands on the ground of the rooftop. "I've had that weird watching feeling all night." she said, as she pushed herself upward.  
Clawdeen tried to walk, but she collapsed, back first, to the rooftop with a small 'thud'. "AGH! This leg is killing me!" Clawdeen thought. "I'm never gonna get back to the ghouls like this!" she thought. Clawdeen's clothes were briefly brushed with ashes, and her face had small black smudges of ash.  
Clawdeen's ear started to twitch. "What was that?" Clawdeen thought. She heard something from the left. Clawdeen pushed herself up, using her lower arms, and turned towards the left.  
Clawdeen noticed a large vent on the rooftop, which was several feet away from her. "It must have been a small animal or something." Clawdeen said. Suddenly, she saw a shadow right behind the right side of the vent.  
The shadow Clawdeen saw was about 5'2", and it seems that the shadow is looking right at Clawdeen. She leaned forward, so she can clearly see that there was someone looking at her. "Who's there?" Clawdeen asked the shadow.

Raph noticed that the girl was back lying on the rooftop. Suddenly, the girl pushed her upper body up (using her lower arms), and turned towards Raph's direction. "Oh, crud." Raph thought. "It must have been a small animal or something." the girl said. But then, she leaned forward a little, and looked towards Raph. "I think she just saw me." Raph said to himself.  
"Who's there?" the girl asked towards Raph. "Yep, she did see me." Raph thought. He decided to walk towards the girl, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

Clawdeen's patience was starting to get a little bit low. "I don't think he heard me." Clawdeen thought. Suddenly, she noticed the shadow started to walk towards her. Clawdeen noticed the approaching figure's blazing green eyes. "Is that Lagoona?" Clawdeen thought.  
As the figure walked closer, it revealed to be some sort of turtle. Clawdeen's eyes widen. "Woah!" she thought.

As Raph walked towards the girl, he noticed that her clothes were brushed with ashes, and her face had black smudges of ash. Raph also noticed her golden-yellow eyes grew wide in shock. As he noticed her eyes, Raph's eyes briefly widen. This girl was some sort of werewolf.

Clawdeen recognized the turtle. The turtle was actually Raphael, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Suddenly, Clawdeen's thoughts stopped, when her left leg started hurting again. "Ow." Clawdeen quietly said. She started to rub her leg again. "You okay?" a male voice asked her.  
Clawdeen stopped rubbing her leg, and noticed a green hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw Raphael, who was kneeling right next to her. Raph also was looking right at her, but he had a concerned face.  
"Yea, I think so." Clawdeen said, as she looked at her leg. "I could just walk the pain off." she said, as she tried to get up. As soon Clawdeen took her first step, she fell to the ground again.  
"Ow." Clawdeen said quietly. "Are you sure?" Raph asked. Clawdeen let out a sigh. "It's just a sprain." she said. "It'll go away in about a day or two." Clawdeen said.  
"I don't think it will go away that fast." Raph said. "Well, how would you know?" Clawdeen asked. "Sometimes when I get into a hard-hitting fight, I'd almost always get sprains." Raph said. "So, what does that mean?" Clawdeen asked.  
"My brother always tell me that if I keep moving the area where the sprain is, I might get a strain." Raph said. Clawdeen looked at the big sore bruise on her leg (which was where her sprain is, and it's located a couple of inches above her knee.). "I think you may be right." Clawdeen said. She carefully inched herself back towards Raph.  
"I'm gonna tie off your sprained leg." Raph said. "It might hurt, okay?" he asked to Clawdeen, making sure she understands. Clawdeen simply nodded in agreement, as Raph took out some wrapping gauze from his belt.  
Raph started to carefully wrap Clawdeen's leg with his wrapping gauze. The pain was kind of brief to Clawdeen, but it didn't fully bother her. "So, what's your name?" Raph said, as he kept wrapping Clawdeen's leg. "My name is Clawdeen." Clawdeen said, introducing herself. "I'm Raphael, but you can call me Raph for short." Raph said, as he was just about finished wrapping Clawdeen's leg.  
"Thanks, Raph." Clawdeen said, calmly. Raph reached out his hand, and Clawdeen grabbed it. "Don't mention it." Raph said, as he pulled Clawdeen up, and put his arm on Clawdeen's shoulder, so she won't fall. This made Clawdeen blush a little.

"I should be getting home." Clawdeen said. She scanned the buildings, so she could find the apartment building. "I live right over there." Clawdeen said, pointing at the apartment building. "I think I can make it over here." Raph said, smiling. Clawdeen giggled about this.  
Clawdeen climbed onto Raph's back, and held on tightly. This took about a minute. As soon they got to the apartment building, Clawdeen started to loosen her grip around Raph. "Fine, I'll carry you down to your apartment floor from the fire escape." Raph said, knowing that Clawdeen wouldn't make it to her apartment floor with a sprained leg (Clawdeen and the ghouls all live in the 4th floor.).  
Raph, with Clawdeen still on his back, climbed down the fire escape ladder, until they reached the 4th floor. As soon they stopped at the balcony, Clawdeen carefully put her right foot on the apartment balcony, and grasped on the ledge with both hands, just to support her left leg.  
Clawdeen saw Raph climb up the ladder, and as soon he got to the rooftop, Raph did a firm head nod, and left. Clawdeen did a head nod back, and smiled. "I wonder how long my leg is going to heal." Clawdeen said to herself. She couldn't get the feeling that Raph might like Clawdeen. By 'like', she means a crush feeling.  
Clawdeen carefully inched towards the main window, and opened it. She quietly came into the apartment, and closed the window behind her, with her foot. Clawdeen looked at the clock, and it read, '12:45 a.m.'.  
"Oh my, ghoul!" Clawdeen thought. "How long was I gone?" she asked herself. Clawdeen started to yawn, and she started walking towards the couch, using some furniture in her path, as support.  
Clawdeen finally got to the couch, carefully took off her sandal platform boots and her fashion coat, and gently laid herself down on the couch. A few minutes later, Clawdeen started to doze off, and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, at the girls' lair, Quinn came back, with a slightly worried look on her face. Crystal, Leah, and Kayla all noticed their sister come back. "Quinn!" Leah shouted. She ran up, and gave Quinn a big hug. "So?" Kayla asked, folding her arms.  
Quinn took a deep breath, and sighed. "I have eliminated a 'threat'." she said softly. Leah stopped hugging Quinn, and silently gasped. Crystal was also shocked to hear this.  
"Excellent!" Kayla said slyly. "So, what now?" Crystal asked, knowing what will happen next won't end well. "I'll let those two other girls that you two told me about earlier have their freedom, for now." Kayla said.  
"What do you mean, 'for now'?" Crystal asked. "I mean two weeks from now, I want you to get rid of them." Kayla said. "I don't care if you kill them, just get them away from those two other turtles." she said. "After that, I'll deal with Lagoona." Kayla said, slyly, as she walked away from the others, and to her room.  
As she walked to her room, Kayla did a silent evil laugh, which slightly echoing throughout the lair. "Geez, Kayla is starting to scare me." Leah said, as she walked to the couch, and hugged a pillow close to her chest. "Don't worry, Leah. We'll make her sane again, just like the old days." Quinn said, as she put her hand on Leah's shoulder.  
"But I should ask you something," Quinn said. "Who are the two other girls?" she asked. "There's one girl, who I saw with the purple masked turtle, and she had pink skin, and wore black, white, and pink clothes." Leah said. "That's all I remember of her." she said.  
"And I saw a girl with mint green skin and a green dress, and she was with the orange masked turtle." Crystal said. "And you guys want to hurt them?" Quinn asked. "Of course not. They seem happy to be with them." Leah said. "And did you really burn the 'threat' to the red masked turtle?" she asked.  
"I hope not." Quinn said, sadly. "I just hope she's okay." she said. "Do you think that the red masked turtle might have saved her?" Crystal asked. "Who, Raphael?" Quinn asked.  
"Yea, him. I don't even know his name." Crystal said. "Do you think he might have saved the girl?" she asked. "I think so. I don't know just yet." Quinn said.

Clawdeen felt someone shake her. "Clawdeen." Frankie's voice echoed. Clawdeen let out a small groan, and opened her eyes. She saw Frankie kneeling right next to her.  
"Frankie?" Clawdeen asked. "The one and only Frankie Stein!" Frankie said, gleefully. "Why did you wake me?" Clawdeen asked. "I saw you sleeping on the couch. Why were you sleeping there?" Frankie asked.  
"I got back here late." Clawdeen said. "Then, why didn't you sleep at your own bed?" Frankie asked. "Frankie, I wouldn't ask any more questions, if I were you." Draculaura said. "Thank you, Draculaura." Clawdeen said to herself.  
"Oops, sorry Ula D." Frankie said to Draculaura. Frankie noticed a white bandage wrapped around Clawdeen's left leg. "Clawdeen, what happened to your leg?" Frankie asked, pointing at Clawdeen's bandage.  
"I sprained it." Clawdeen said. "And why is your face covered with ashes?" Frankie asked. "A fire happened, and someone saved me." Clawdeen said, annoyed. "Who saved you, and who wrapped that bandage on your leg?" Frankie asked.  
"Frankie, I don't want to talk about it!" Clawdeen shouted, as she got up from the couch. Clawdeen carefully stood up, and grabbed her boots, tucked her coat under her arm, and carefully walked away. Draculaura noticed the way Clawdeen was walking, and rushed to her room. A minute later, Draculaura came out of her room with her parasol, and gave it to Clawdeen.  
Clawdeen noticed that Draculaura gave Clawdeen her parasol. "What's this for?" Clawdeen asked. "I want you to use when you walk around the apartment." Draculaura said. "Why?" Clawdeen asked. "Because I noticed your sprained leg. You can use this as your temporary walking stick, just to support yourself." Draculaura said. "If you don't use it, then your sprain will become a strain." she said.  
The words Draculaura said to Clawdeen were very much kind and true, but that last part reminded her of what Raph told her last night. "Thanks, Draculaura." Clawdeen said, as she walked off to her room.  
Lagoona walked out of her room, and noticed Clawdeen using Draculaura's parasol as a walking stick. "Clawdeen, why are you using Draculaura's parasol?" Lagoona asked. "I sprained my leg." Clawdeen said, calmly. "I'm going to lie down in bed for a while." she said. Lagoona noticed the bandage on Clawdeen's leg. "I hope she gets better." Lagoona said to herself.  
Lagoona walked out to the living room, and noticed Frankie on the couch. "Morning, Frankie." Lagoona said. "Morning." Frankie said, with a slight gloominess in her voice. "What's wrong, love?" Lagoona asked, as she sat down on the couch next to Frankie.  
"Clawdeen told me that she sprained her leg and got caught in a fire." Frankie said. "And?" Lagoona asked. "I asked Clawdeen on who might have saved her, and bandaged up her leg, but she wouldn't tell me!" Frankie said.  
After hearing this, Lagoona remembered that creepy dream she had two days ago. She remembered the burning warehouse, and the person who ran in and out of the warehouse. "It must have been what happened in my dream from a couple of days ago." Lagoona thought.  
"But who could have saved Clawdeen?" Lagoona thought. She paused, and thought about it for a moment. She stopped thinking, and started smiling & giggling. "Now I know." Lagoona said to herself. "It was Raphael." she said to herself.


End file.
